Honorable Amends
by LightYagami25
Summary: During the fight at the Valley of the End, Naruto encounters many things he did not know about. Including his mysterious past, which included his brother and his family, why were his memories sealed off? Why does Naruto posses the powerful Sharingan bloodline... what is his past...and what is his future? Read and find out! Read & Review!
1. As the Rose Blossoms

A/N(2012): This chapter has been redone it still holds a lot of original content, but it also holds a TON of new or redone content. Atlest 80% of this chapter is new, it still goes the same way but either way I wrote this in 06' and released it in 08' so year it's been 6 years since I actually began this project, wow I suck at speedy updates lmao. Anyways, I figured I'd at least come back to finish this story. Please bare with me as a lot of this story will be changing because I forgot a lot of the original plot I had devised.

Author's note: Sorry for the short first chapter it seemed longer on paper lol.

Honorable Amendments.

Chapter 1: As the rose blossoms.

Dark… it was so incredibly dark, Naruto fell to his knees staring at the closest thing he had left to family pulled his hand from his chest. Sparks of black lightning still emanated from the Uchiha's arm as he dropped his curse mark persona.

Naruto had refused to kill Sasuke, Sasuke blinded by his desire for revenge combined with the damned influence of the curse mark saw it as an opportunity. Sasuke seemed pleased with his work…until he saw what he had done… what he had become.

"No…" Sasuke saw the blood as it trickled down his skin like a snake through wet grass. Naruto's pale lifeless skin was glowing in the moon light. 'I did it… but… why does it feel so wrong? Is this not what I was supposed to do!?' Sasuke questioned himself.

"S-Sasuke… I s-still believe you c-can overcome r-revenge… it's not everything. Y-you have f-friends in Konoha." Naruto's vision started to fade one of the first signs of death. Though no matter what he still smiled that optimistic smile he continued to show everyday.

"D-dobe your… s-such a dobe…" Sasuke tried to seem like he meant it… but failed miserably as tears started their formation in his eyes. Even the emotionless bastard of a human Uchiha Sasuke had a heart, more of one then his brother at least.

"Sasuke… I-I wasn't able t-to k-kill Orochimaru…" Blood started to flow out of his mouth as internal bleeding took it's course. "I-I want yo-you to go t-to him… and train…" Naruto slowly lost all eyesight and closed his eyes for the last time.

"W-what?!" Sasuke asked confused, small tears began to make their way out of his eyes. "You threw your life away for nothing!" Sasuke didn't even attempt to hide his tears, too overcome by emotion and confusion to care about his image.

"S-Sasuke your wrong, I did die for something, I died for you I h-helped you see that things aren't al-always as they seem." Naruto felt the bleeding stop, Kyuubi clearly beginning her treatment that only Jinchuriki got the unfortunate pleasure of receiving. "Sasuke… t-to kill Itachi… y-you need to get stronger… Orochi-teme is a bastard, b-but he can help you faster then Konoha…"

Naruto lost feeling in his arms and with his last strength swiped the hand across his hitai-ate. The remainder of his claws cut a scratch into it. Symbol of a nuke-nin, Naruto planned to show honor by doing this, but in the end couldn't finish and looked like a mere missing nin.

"I'm not saying f-follow Orochimaru as his friend…or underling, but you can do to h-him what he does to o-others." Naruto realized death was coming fast apparently Kyuubi wasn't able to heal fast when dirty rain water, mud, and bacteria were fighting against it.

Death was mocking him, it's silence continued to stay away, it's peaceful bliss would not get within his grasp. Making him suffer as he thought about the eternal bliss that he didn't know if he would get to see.

Naruto was waiting… waiting for peace… but it wouldn't come…

No matter what Naruto tried it would come within reach and back away as if telling him he hadn't earned it yet.

Naruto; Gama Sennin's apprentice, shinobi of the leaf, Yondaime's son, and Uchiha…

Naruto though has yet to unlock his sharingan due to Kyuubi's influence the sharingan was sealed away as well with everything else.

This was it? He came to stop Sasuke and ended up failing in that too…

He truly was a failure wasn't he?

"N-Naruto, you can't die… you're like my brother in all but blood… you of all people don't deserve death if anything you should be Hokage already…" Sasuke was practically sobbing now, truly it would've been a sight to laugh about for years… if not for the situation.

Each tear that hit the ground invisible and forgotten…

The world seemed to stop for the next few seconds as the two best friends told each other their last words knowing they might very well be the last.

'Brother… haha… Sasuke thinks of me as his brother… truly? I always knew we were close… but I never knew he could think of anyone like that…' thought the blonde genin, Naruto slowly felt himself being pulled into darkness.

"**Hm, it seems Naru-chan is having some difficulties getting up after this one huh?**" An angelic voice rang out, waking Naruto from his sleep.

Looking down he was in his usual jumpsuit with no holes, blood, or anything wrong with him.

"Am I… Am I dead…?" Naruto seemed troubled by this fact, even being a seasoned shinobi prepared for death each and every day won't prepare you when it truly comes.

"**No child, your time is not now, your time will come though, when it does you will know…**" This one seemed dark, yet not evil, almost like a war veteran would sound who had done deeds they wished they could forget.

"Wait, what do you mean now is not my time?" Naruto was confused, he never thought that people had a 'time' to die per say.

"**You will know when you are ready… for now you shall return.**" Naruto looked around but all he saw was darkness, he couldn't place a direction that the voices came from.

"Wait! I want to know now! A-am I supposed to do something?! Why am I here? Where is here?!" Naruto was panicking by now, as all sane people would when faced with such a unique situation.

"**You gotta make a stop somewhere first though Naru-chan! Kyuu-san seems to be having some difficulties**" That beautiful feminine voice seemed to calm him for some reason, whilst the other seemed to rile him up.

"Wait! Answer my questions! Where am I? Who are you?" Though he had calmed, he was far from peachy, he was still stuck in a black void with two voices coming from nowhere.

"**With time**…" That damned voice, so vague and irritating yet for some reason he was afraid of it. With that he felt a pull, as though he was being dragged under water.

Blinking, he woke up in a place that was all too familiar, right about now he wanted to go back to creepy voice den.

The sewer, that was apparently his mind, now that he thought about it… was that some kind of hint that something was wrong with him?

Picking himself up from the magic water that seemed to not want to cling to anything, he waded in random directions until he found it.

The room was insanely large, and could easily fit the Hokage's tower 10 times over and still have room to spare. Looking into the cage and spotting the very thing that struck fear into the hearts of Konoha's shinobi and citizens alike 12 years ago.

The Kyuubi lay seemingly asleep but he knew better Kyuubi always knew when he stepped foot in here. It was like the damned fox smelled him, and usually had something prepared to try and scare him.

But… this time seemed different, he didn't know what, but it seemed as though… perhaps Kyuubi wasn't faking it this time.

He stepped towards the cage and examined the colossal beast, it was laying in what seemed like an undignified heap.

"Hey you damned fox, wake up!" He stepped a foot inside the cage and decided to pull on a whisker in an attempt to get it up.

"O-oh it's you brat…" Looking up from what seemed like it hadn't had a good sleep in months. The fox didn't protest Naruto's pulling of whiskers, fur, or even it's mouth.

"Damn right it's me! Are you insane or do you just plain want to die?! Why aren't you working on healing my body? You know you'll probably die along with me you know!" Naruto was getting angrier by the second with the lazy attitude being shown by this 'almighty' being.

"I can't"

"That's all? Where is your speech about respecting you for being a millennia old beast of immense power? If you're gonna be an ass by letting us die, you'd might as well do it in style." Observing the situation he felt that there might actually be something wrong.

"It's hard to argue with no chakra… it's even harder to heal without it." Naruto was perplexed by this.

"What do you mean no chakra? Aren't you supposed to have an almost limitless amount of chakra?" It was common knowledge that was taught in the academy that Kyuubi was known to have so much chakra that it literally formed it's body out of it.

"I suppose you could say I still have the chakra… I just can't use it." Uncharacteristically the Kyuubi was providing actual explanations… but that still wasn't good enough for our blonde enigma.

"Damnit! Stop being so vague and tell me the problem!" Naruto knew his moments were numbered and the Kyuubi seemed to be taking it all in stride.

Kyuubi pointed towards the seal with his one of his long ears.

"How the hell is that preventing it? You've sent me chakra and tried to kill/control me with it before so don't tell me the seal is blocking your chakra!" Naruto wanted a real answer, if the Kyuubi was just letting them die he'd at least like a straight answer.

"You idiot!" The Kyuubi roared, effectively scaring Naruto out of the cage, before the biju collapsed again, "You just fought a long battle using my chakra and took a huge blow to the chest directly through your right lung and several major arteries, not to mention everything else that got fried. I'm only allowed to use so much chakra at a time a day, you reached your limit. It was one of the major features that prevents me from controlling you." Looking exhausted after a somewhat simple explanation considering all the chakra used included that chakra for itself.

"Well… you didn't have to yell" He said it jokingly enough that the beast got it, but still got a glare in response, "So now what? We just wait till we die?"

"Pretty much."

Naruto face faulted, "Are you crazy?! I wasn't serious! There has to be someway around this!"

"Well as you got older the limit was going to increase, but I'm guessing he didn't expect you to be on a mission capable of this much damage at 12 years old."

"Well is there a way to increase it without time travel?" Naruto was getting desperate, if he didn't find something soon he was going to… well yeah.

"Well…"

"Well what?" He had a hopeful look on his face, he put up a brace front for Sasuke but no one wants to die if they can do anything about it.

"The paper on the door, I think if you-" But he was cut off, by… guess who?

Okay it's only Naruto, "Are you out of your mind?! I'm not removing the seal, I know very well what would happen if I did that." A funny sight it would've been to see a tiny kid glaring at a fearsome creature as this.

"Shut up you idiot, I'm merely suggesting that you fold it over about 2 inches, if you do that it should remain stable enough to hold the seal together while allowing me some breathing room."

Hearing this Naruto was faced with two decisions… die or… maybe die. Neither were really pretty but Naruto figured he was a pretty lucky guy so chose to throw the dice.

Approaching the gate he got a running start at the paper and when he felt his momentum stop, used the friction on the gate to launch himself up to the paper… but accidentally ripped it instead of folding it…

Naruto landed with the piece of paper in hand, looking at it with wide eyes, at first nothing happened and figured it would be okay… then…

An explosion of chakra came from inside the cage, Kyuubi it seemed, was surrounded in red and a little bit of blue chakra.

At first he thought Kyuubi was going to escape, but then he noticed the ball of chakra was getting smaller and smaller.

Finally it released a huge gust of wind in all directions, sending Naruto flying into the far wall. He got up shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness, he stood up and walked over to the cage to find a beautiful woman with red hair that seemed to literally be emitting sparks of fire. Her eyes were deep orange almost red, wearing a kimono that was full red with what seemed to be yellow flowers on it. But the most distinguishing features were the fox ears on top and the 3 flowing tails behind her.

"Uh…"

"That's what all men say when they see this form for the first time for some reason." The mysteriously woman smirked at the now staring and blushing blonde.

"W-who are you?"

"What? You don't recognize me? I'm wounded kit… after all we've been through together." The woman seemed to begin crying and as Naruto approached the cage she quickly turned with a vicious snarl and a frightening red fox head made of chakra forming behind her.

"AGH!" Naruto flung himself back… "K-Kyuubi?!"

"Is there any other person who would stuck in your stomach that you would be expecting?" The smug and sarcastic comment clearly making their way back.

"W-well not exactly I mea-… wait… you're a girl?!" Wide eyed and seeming about to faint from shock he stood there mouth gaping.

"Yeah… you got a problem with that?" Kyuubi seemed somewhat irritated at how shocked he was that the 'almighty' Kyuubi was female.

"But the Kyuubi is supposed to be one of the strongest beings in existence! There is no way a girl could be the Kyuubi! This is a mix up right?" Naruto suddenly got hit by a rock that seemed to come from no where, followed quickly by a road sign, car, sink, and many more heavy objects that probably don't even exist in the Naruverse.

"You bastard! I dare you to say that to my face!" Naruto was struggling to climb out of the pile of junk thrown at him.

"I think even saying it this far away was dangerous enough…."

"Pft, and here I was going to help you when you got an advance on your chakra allowance, now I think I'd rather die along with you…" Kyuubi turned away and started walking away until she felt some arms around her waist.

"Noooooooo! Please! I'm sorry I won't ever saying it again!" She turned to look at the ultimate creation… puppy dog eyes.

'Damn that woman Kami for letting humans know of it's secret.' Kyuubi sighed, "Fine I wasn't really willing to die with YOU any ways, that'd be a worse punishment then being eaten by the Shinigami."

"Thanks Kyuu-hime!" Naruto said as he faded out of existence leaving Kyuubi with a noticeable blush on her face as she began to work.

'Wait… What is this?' Kyuubi encountered something unusual when she was healing him and had a feeling he was going to like it.

"Naruto?" Sasuke was scared… he didn't want to loose another family member not so soon! No! he refused to let it happen, Itachi killed everyone he loved and left him alive for kicks! He wouldn't loose his best friend just because of his selfish delusions of grandeur.

"Sasuke… I-I think everything is going to be okay n-now…" Naruto was now feeling strength starting to course through his veins instead of embracing death's kiss. As he opened his eyes he noticed Sasuke looking at him with a mixture of horror and awe.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked already feeling plenty better as he struggled to sit up and looked at Sasuke, he had a look of wonder. What was he looking at that he found so damn interesting.

"Naruto! You have the Sharingan! But not only the Sharingan, but the Mangekyou Sharingan even!" Sasuke was ecstatic, but at the same time completely confused, wondering how something like that could possibly happen.

"Sharingan? That's impossible Sasuke, I'm an Uzumaki not an Uchiha, besides what is Mangekyou?" Naruto stated matter of factly, though none too thrilled to be an Uzumaki. Naruto then started coughing blood, he may feel better but was still on his death bed until Kyuubi had finished the healing.

"Either way, you have the Sharingan believe it or not, I'm not sure how you have it either. Mangekyou is the final level of the Sharingan, very few ever achieve it, even fewer survive it's draw backs. Each Mangekyou user is presented with 3 unique and common techniques, one Ninjutsu, one Genjutsu, and 1 Kuchiyose Jutsu of sorts. There are also the 2 secret techniques that all Mangekyou users can use but they are not to be resorted to in any way the consequences are severe." Sasuke finished his lecture and Naruto seemed somewhat amazed.

'Gah! What is this burning?!' Naruto clenched his teeth as his head seemed to mentally catch on fire. 'It feels like it's going to melt out of my-' That was when it started… the single event that would trigger the long history of events over the years.

Flashback;

"Ruto! Get back in here everyone is waiting for you before we start dinner!" A beautiful woman with long black hair called from the window into the large backyard where a young 7 year old Naruto was playing with a red haired girl.

"Okay Kaa-san!" Naruto called back then turned to face the little girl, " Well I guess I have to go now Yuri-chan" Naruto seemed a little flustered talking to her as he turned to go in.

Naruto entered the house and spotted his mother talking to a woman with blonde hair that was up in a ponytail.

Looking around the room it held an interesting group of people, the reason was because today was his mother's birthday. There was Hokage-jiji, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and a few people from various origins. As Naruto walked in he was immediately picked up by Jiraiya and carried over to the table and placed in the seat next to his mother.

The rest of the time was spent with Naruto playing with Jiraiya and some of the male members that were there were either joining in and rough housing or just chatting.

Then Naruto realized something was wrong, there was one person missing that seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Jiraiya, where is Akamata-nii?"

"Hm, I'm not sure Naruto, perhaps he is on a mission, after all he is a Jounin now and a prodigy at that. I'm sure he'll be back this week to see you attempt your advanced placement tests." Jiraiya patted him on the head and set him down…

That's when it happened, Jiraiya collapsed, not asleep, not dead, just collapsed, his eye were open, breathing was normal. Naruto helped set him up against a wall just as Tsunade and Jiji came rushing over they too both crashed to the floor.

Soon everyone was falling, and it was obvious what had happened…

The food was poisoned, everyone was collapsing and soon Naruto was the only one left standing. Of course this raised some questions seeing as every except for him was poisoned. They also saw him eat the food with them, undoubtedly they blamed him and it was obvious with the hateful stares he felt on him.

Before Naruto could do anything though, the door opened and in stepped someone that made the more experienced shinobi scared and the less experienced shinobi and civilians hopeful.

Akamata stepped into the room and looked around and looked directly at Naruto.

"Ahhh, it seems the fox does well against poison, dare I say you're likely immune to anything but the most potent and deadly poisons… and even those probably wouldn't kill you in average doses." Akamata approached Naruto in a calm and orderly manner.

"Nii-san! Something happened everyone… everyone just fell and can't move!"

"I know… That's cause I made sure the poison was potent enough to affect everyone but not enough to detect without making it look like you suspected the host. Which of course no one would want to disrespect kaa-san on her birthday now would they?" Akamata seemed a little too calm for the situation which even a 7 year old seemed to figure out what had happened.

"N-Nii-san… you did this to everyone?" Slowly backing away from him until he was cornered right next to Jiraiya.

"I did… and now you're going to watch the rest" Naruto was chopped in the next with a hand and he lost consciousness.

When he woke up he realized some things, first; he couldn't move, he felt restrained, second; he felt really really weak, and third; something smelled really bad.

As he opened his eyes he was instantly regretting it, in front of him was one of the males that was playing with him earlier, without any arms or legs, but still very much alive.

"Ah, I see you're awake now Ruto-kun, with that we can continue were I left off." With this Naruto watched as Akamata slowly dragged the Kunai across the throat of the man in front of him and watched as he bled out.

"Oh don't worry Naruto, he was in such agony from having his arms and legs slowly ripped off that I'm sure death was what he wanted." He didn't sound insane, crazy, or angry which is what made it all the scarier.

One after another Akamata made Naruto watch along with Jiraiya Tsunade and the Hokage as he tortured and killed everyone, except for one person, right before their eyes.

"What's wrong Jiraiya-sama? Why aren't you and your teammate getting up to fight against me? Do you not want to help save these people, I mean you're sitting idle whilst I slaughter these people right in front of you, that's kind of harsh isn't it?" They just glared at him, wishing they could kill him with looks.

"Ah, I see that means you're waiting for the main course," With this he picked up the one person Naruto was praying got away…

His mother.

"Ah yes I'm sure you want to save her at least don't you Tsunade-sama? I mean you two go way back, you were the one that plotted the affair mother had with Naruto's dad after all." He stressed the word 'Naruto's' a lot, which a 7 year old wouldn't quite understand.

"MMM! MmM!Mm!M!" Naruto struggled to yell behind the gag that was in place, tears trailing down his face already from the others.

Akamata, set her in a chair in front of them, "Oh don't worry, for some reason I do still care for mother even though she's lied to me my entire life." This made everyone including Naruto feel relief as he put away the tools he used to torture the others.

"So I won't torture her," The 3 elders immediately knew what was coming and immediately panicked, but Naruto didn't understand until it was too late, a kunai already embedded in his mothers next. "I'll let her die quickly."

Naruto was sobbing hysterically as his mental structure was slowly breaking down.

"Oh sweet Ruto-kun, don't worry you 4 get to go free and live… but not free of charge." His eyes then shifted into a blood red eye with what seemed to be almost shaped like a black heart in his eyes.

Then…. Pain.

All Naruto saw was blue and felt incredible pain, he couldn't hear anything, and all he saw was blue… then he came back…

"How was your trip through my Genjutsu? Jiraiya and the others still haven't woken from it, and when they do, they'll remember nothing about me or this family…" Akamata walked towards him and that's when Naruto realized he was in a circle of intricately drawn patterns, "And neither will you…" Then everything faded… and he heard one last thing

"When you turn the age of 17 we will meet again, in a place of no life."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Sasuke used a medical jutsu to try to ease the pain, he learned it from a scroll in the Uchiha estate, it was merely a pain medication of sorts used to train far past your limits.

"Akamata…" Naruto said with great defeat as he realized the memory he saw was sealed away and awoken with the influx of chakra Kyuubi had received.

That day Naruto had came home to have fun with his family… a family he didn't even know he had for so many year… he thought he'd been alone and abandoned.

It was supposed to be a happy day…

"Akamata…?" Sasuke was now pleading with Naruto, his best friend he was now hoping to get Naruto to stay…

"Ah… nothing, don't worry about it, just a name I was remembering." Not wanting to worry Sasuke, he planned to tell him… just not yet.

But the fact that Akamata was going to attack was… disturbing to say the least…

Akamata was forgotten, by everyone, the strength of the sealing techniques used had to rival that of the Yondaime to be able to seal off that much of someone's memory without them realizing it. It meant he had to create entirely new and fake memories… such as for Tsunade that would be her little brother and lover were either not real at all… or part of the ones killed that day.

^^^^Mean While^^^^

Kakashi and his canine summon were searching around for Naruto and Sasuke. His students that were practically sons to him… the only team he ever passed and of course this would be what happens.

"Pakkun do you smell anything yet?" Kakashi was worried the rain would be too much for even the expert tracking summon to smell through.

"Well I smell something very faint… almost like a… fox and snake?" Pakkun answered as Kakashi seemed to perk up at that, yet at the same time was extremely troubled.

"That means we very well may be too late… please Sasuke… Naruto, don't make the same mistakes" Kakashi was currently thinking about how he would deal with it when they encountered each other.

Would he have to knock him out and drag Sasuke back, or would he already be knocked out and ready to come home… He doubted this more and more as Pakkun said something that made his heart fall.

"Kakashi I got a good sniff and it's not good… I smell the odor of death, and it's not weak by any means, but I do have a lock in on their location." Pakkun said shocking Kakashi, he picked up Pakkun and began to speed to the area with no signs of slowing down.

====Valley of the End====

"Naruto… it seems the fox's work is done, you look almost brand new, I think we could both go to Orochi-teme I'm sure he'd have no complaints. We can both get stronger and one day we can walk back into Konoha heads held high with his head under our arms…" Sasuke was wishing they had stayed at Konoha and got strength there.

They came this far and weren't backing down now of all times, they both had their reasons for getting stronger. Ironically enough both of their reason stemmed back to their brothers… but Sasuke doesn't need to know that yet.

They would both play cleanup and hopefully bring two exceptionally corrupted shinobi to justice and perhaps put their minds at ease.

"Sasuke… a soldier pill and I'll travel on my own… the fox healed me but I'm still tired from our fight after all." Naruto said, in a weakened voice as Sasuke dug through his pouch to try to find it.

"You sure? You almost died! How can you be able to move without pain putting you back on your ass that jutsu I used won't last forever." Sasuke was stupefied, Naruto who moments ago was saying good bye now could fight again.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Kakashi appeared in front of them blocking their path so they couldn't escape, though he was more or less focused on Sasuke, not quite expecting Naruto to dart.

"Sasuke, hurry soldier and blood pills now! If we have any chance to get past Kakashi we have to hurry and fast." Naruto yelled and took the pills now feeling good enough to fight again. He had his eyes closed when Kakashi appeared.

"What is going on here? Naruto hurry and take Sasuke's arms so we can disable him till we get back to the village, and open your damn eyes so you can see to do it!" Kakashi was on the edge of panicking, not wanting any mistakes made, or he may lose his student.

Naruto didn't want to open his eyes and reveal the Mangekyou it was his secret in the fight and wanted to keep it that way.

Sasuke took some of his own pills, as he dealt with the pain that came with them soon followed by the intense energy and relief that made them almost addicting to shinobi.

Naruto, managing to sneak up behind Kakashi delivered a quick chop, but as soon as it was caught he closed his eyes as Kakashi flung him back at Sasuke.

Kakashi confused about what was happening was especially flabbergasted when he saw Naruto's eyes closed. He was fighting an elite Jounin with his eyes closed?

Sasuke activated his Sharingan who upon seeing the fully matured version was shocked which allowed Sasuke to get a punch into his stomach who jumped up into the air trying to lessen the impact.

Naruto heard this and knew Kakashi was far enough away that he wouldn't see his eyes so opened them long enough to jump towards Kakashi trying to deliver a drop kick which was promptly blocked and then had his foot grabbed and then slung Naruto back to earth as he himself landed.

"We, are going to Orochimaru…" Naruto said eyes remaining closed.

"Naruto? What are you going on about?" Kakashi had hope they were joking and was getting worried. Would Konoha loose Konoha's two ninja with the most potential? The last Uchiha and son of Yondaime?

"I'm saying we are leaving the village… permanently." Naruto said as he opened his eyes receiving a stunned stare from Kakashi.

Naruto charged and with his eye sight and Mangekyou blazing he was more dangerous.

Naruto charged with a leg sweep which caused Kakashi to jump in the air but due to the Sharingan, Naruto was far better then before, allowing him to have the upper hand for at least a few moves.

Naruto then leapt at Kakashi throwing a left hook which Kakashi used one hand to push off course expecting him to try for a knee or elbow attack was prepared for either… but not for Sasuke appearing behind him with a kick to his rib cage.

After he landed Naruto engaged in a series of punches and kicks with the older ninja, none connected and Naruto received more then a few counter strikes.

Kakashi, having enough of this grabbed his left arm and delivered a strong punch to his gut followed by a rising kick to the chin send him flying back to Sasuke.

Kakashi slightly winded from his run over here knew he had to end this before things got out of control and he couldn't cover for them.

Naruto, used Kage Bunshin, creating 3 Narutos who all promptly charged at Kakashi, one managed to find an opening due to Kakashi's fatigue from running here at full speed, used a kunai to clip the side of his leg.

Kakashi back flipped away and had forgotten about Sasuke… which was a mistake because he was right under his nose… literally, Sasuke canceled the henge of a rock under Kakashi and managed to upper cut him in the chin.

Though that victory came with a cost, as Kakashi quickly recovered and grabbed the arm twisting in behind him and kneeing him to side HARD. Hearing a few ribs crack Kakashi was fairly certain that Sasuke was down for the count.

Naruto though had managed to make his way toward him in the mean time and tried to punch him, only for his hands to get caught by Kakashi and forced to look at Kakashi.

Which was a mistake on Kakashi's part because making Naruto look at him, meant looking directly into the eyes of Naruto.

Naruto's Mangekyou spun wildly as Kakashi couldn't look away. "You are now in my world of Kaguzuchi, for the next 72 hours you will be burned, melted, and smothered and you will have it done to you by those you hate the most." Naruto stated from instinct like he knew he was supposed to say that.

Kakashi looked around frantically, it was true he was surrounded by fire and chained to a stone wall which had molten rock slowly dribbling down it at an increasing rate.

"Naruto, you realize you and Sasuke will be labeled as nuke-nin if you leave? Especially after injuring another Konoha shinobi." Kakashi stated, sadness laced his voice like a tight thread. It was true… his only students with potential were very likely throwing their lives in Konoha in the trash.

"Kakashi-sensei, I must get the power to kill my brother, and Sasuke needs to learn the truth behind his as well… sorry… don't hide anything that happened here… and… tell our friends we're sorry…" Naruto said, regret evident in the saddened tone of his.

"Okay Naruto, I understand, you have to do what you must…" Kakashi was sad that his prize students would be replaced. 'Naruto… Sasuke… will be labeled nuke-nin now.' Kakashi thought, hoping he could shorten the amount of ANBU after them.

Naruto approached, tapping each of Kakashi's limbs, and his torso.

A searing pain ripped through his body. A hole appeared in his chest and each limb, blood, flesh, guts, and molten bone spilled out. Kakashi forced to remain alive also had a fire sear through him as it slowly turned him into nothing but ash.

Kakashi then came back healed yet inside a cage this time. As he stood fire erupted around the cage mere centimeters away from the bars. Magma spiraled around each one as well, as if alive.

The cage was like a stove burning through his clothes and flesh. The flesh was melting to the cage as he died very very agonizingly slowly.

It repeated a hundred different times each in a different way.

"71 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds left to go." Naruto's sinister grin would have made Shinigami himself cringe at the pure malice in it.

Kakashi let out a scream so terrifying that it made Naruto feel the utmost regret for one of the few people to care for him.

'Kakashi-sensei one of the few to accept me… I'm sorry.' Naruto thought as the torture continued and he watched and helped.

Every once in a while stabbing, or ripping flesh off him…

The world would feel pity for any man in this genjutsu it was just horrible…

Naruto also, threw in anyone Kakashi ever held dear to join him…

What made it worse was they would look at Kakashi and blame him for not saving them.

Kakashi was a tough man but no one not even he could come out of this unscarred it wasn't a Mangekyou jutsu for nothing.

Well Naruto considered ending it early but he needed the time to get him and Sasuke far away before he recovered and would probably try to make another attempt on them.

Well during this Naruto thought about his friends innocents and even random people being killed in front of Kakashi.

After this Kakashi would never be the same. No one could be the same after this.

()()()()After the Kaguzuchi()()()()

Kakashi collapsed with a side eyed look.

He was wide eyed and talking about things that Naruto couldn't quite comprehend but it did make him sad to see him like this.

Things like, "No Rin! Obito! Sensei!" came out of Kakashi's mouth, after he thought about it he thought maybe that was too much.

Kakashi always did have a soft spot for his loved ones, that much was obvious, he'd gone through a lot in his life and his precious people always meant the most to him. That was one of the things he would never forget about Kakashi's lessons.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and looked at Naruto with a new found respect and fear. Though the respect made up for the fear, he would never look at Naruto the same way again, his friend was extremely powerful now. Though Sasuke respected him, he still harassed him to know the secret behind what had happened.

"What did you do to him to make him like that? I mean Kakashi has stood against Tsukuyomi even better then that." Questioned Sasuke as even though he didn't want to felt pity for his sensei, he did help him through the tough times.

"I used my Kaguzuchi on him… it's my Mangekyou's genjutsu technique, like Itachi's Tsukuyomi… he isn't the only one with that strong a genjutsu…" Naruto said as his hair turned black streaked, which he guessed was a side affect of the Mangekyou. He disabled the Sharingan and his hair returned to normal, which was strange.

"Lets get going to Orochimaru, oh and by the way activate your Mangekyou I want you to keep it on all the way to the hide out." Naruto said, as he took another couple pills. And Sasuke did as well.

"Right we should head out, and what are you talking about? I didn't activate Mangekyou you didn't die hell we bonded more actually." Sasuke was skeptical, he hadn't performed the actions necessary to gain the Mangekyou according to his brother.

"Killing your best friend is not what actually activates the Mangekyou, it's the insane amount of regret and pain you feel from doing it." Naruto said while they started to walk to the forest where they would spend a week getting to the base of Orochimaru.

Sasuke just sighed he willed the Mangekyou and to his surprise it came to him increasing his fully matured sharingan vision by a significant amount, but also felt the huge drain it was on his reserves. But, he also realized he had 3 techniques to work on unlocking and getting him closer to killing his brother.

What he didn't notice and wouldn't for a while was that his curse mark also disappeared leaving him with no connection to Orochimaru… no reason to betray his best friend… no way for Orochimaru to win if they fought.

"5 Mangekyou users… me, you, Itachi, Kakashi, and… Akamata." Naruto said before he took to the trees followed closely by Sasuke.

A/N: Well this is the end of the revised chapter 1, I do hope it is to your liking, I still have to do chapter 2-4 as well, then I'll work on new chapters. I promised someone I would release 2-4 new chapters by Christmas and I will do my best to do so.


	2. Endless Life

Chapter 2: The Endless Life…

A/N: Sorry about the fact I had to repost the 2nd chapter due to my stupid Microsoft works thing. It always does something stupid and it pisses me off. It'll underline the entire chapter, or bold it, or more. Anyways I put it on a different page and hoped it would fix it. Good Luck.

Disclaimer: I own not Naruto if I did I would stop the useless and meaningless fillers that are (or were) running in America.

Kakashi opened his eyes to see Tsunade staring at him with worry very visibly present in her eyes. But not for him but for the shinobi she had grown so to, the little brat that forced her to become hokage.

That brat was the one she cared about and wanted info on him, Naruto.

"Kakashi…" Tsunade's voice practically begging to know what happened. 'Why didn't Naruto seem to be around when we found Kakashi?' Tsunade had thousands of questions running through her head. Each and every one of them in some way relating to the question of Naruto's whereabouts. The kid that wanted so desperately to become hokage, and so save his friend.

"It's okay Tsunade-Sama…" Kakashi lied, but he knew he couldn't fool her for long, if at all. "Naruto is alive and well." at least there was some truth behind those words.

'Naruto… you are going to kill Tsunade with worry and concern when she finds our what you have done…" Kakashi spoke as he listened closely as Tsunade's heart raced.

"R-Really?! Where is he then!?" Tsunade bellowed, the sheer demanding tone in her voice would make the leader of Akatsuki bow to her… 'He better be ok and just lost… if he's kidnapped so help me god Orochimaru… you won't live long enough to become immortal." Tsunade was on the verge of her own tears thinking about where Naruto could be…

Her little brother… Uzumaki Naruto… as she thought about Naruto being kidnapped killer intent leaked out of her like a broke water pipe.

"Tsunade-sama… Naruto…and… Sasuke… they…" Kakashi started but even seasoned shinobi have hearts… not big ones but they have them none the less.

'Can I tell her that even Naruto is gone now?' hope would dwindle in Tsunade if she found out, just like it dwindled in Kakashi.

'I mean if Naruto can go traitor… then who can't? I mean I expected Sasuke with his revengeful mind… but Naruto? The kid who wanted so bad to become hokage and have his face carved into the mountain…' Kakashi continued to berate himself.

Tsunade was starting to worry Kakashi sounded sad and mad at the same time… it wasn't like Kakashi to show any emotion…

What could have happened to make possibly the most seasoned shinobi to doubt his own words… it's enough to make anyone worry.

"Kakashi… I need you to tell me what happened to Naruto… and Sasuke…" Tsunade stated with a more professional tone.

Kakashi visibly flinched as she took the role of hokage so that there would be punishment if he lied to her… what if he just told her that he died?

What if he told her that he defected?

So many options and so few answers, only a shinobi such as he could possibly have the pure courage to explain it to her…

He along with many others knew how close Naruto was to Tsunade, if he lied to her she would use legal punishment.

If he told her the truth then she would likely kill him for letting him get away… what should he do? It ends up bad for him either way…

He decided he would compromise…

He got up and walked over to the door motioning for Tsunade to join him… he walked from his hospital room to the Jounin Lounge across the street.

Many Jounin looked at the now fully healed Kakashi, as he walked in with the hokage behind him wondering what the hell was going on… what was here that Kakashi could use to tell her what happened to her little brother?

Kakashi motioned for her to stay as he put many Jounin such as Hayate, Kurenai, Asuma, and others he knew in front of him and Tsunade…

"Well… Tsunade-sama you see… Naruto was at the valley of the end with Sasuke. Their battle had just finished with no victor likely cause Naruto held back. Some how I do not know how, but Naruto gained the sharingan…" At this there were many gasps from the Jounin and Tsunade. ANBU who were passing by just so happened to use their very in tune hearing amplified by chakra to hear such and they lost their footing flying into walls.

" Well anyways Naruto not only had the sharingan but the brat also had what Sasuke was after and Itachi used to murder the entire Uchiha clan." At this the Jounin, Tsunade, and the ANBU were curious at what the hell Kakashi was talking about.

"Naruto had the fabled doujutsu's most deadly and dangerous technique… the biggest double edged sword aimed at both necks… the Mangekyou sharingan." Kakashi finished and looked at the skeptical faces of the many Jounin looking at him.

"Continue Kakashi and tell us what else happened." Tsunade said with a professional tone almost as if she hadn't just heard Naruto is now among the strongest people in the world.

"When I arrived Naruto and Sasuke were talking to each other, at first I thought they had settled things and Sasuke would come back…" Kakashi now had sad look on his face. "I was wrong… and I was right… they had settled things and were brothers again. But I was wrong about them coming back to the village." Kakashi stated and got gasps from the Jounin, ANBU, and Tsunade. All of which knew the little gaki. I mean Naruto wasn't exactly unknown by people of Konoha being the demon and all. But what stood out about him the most was that he would have seemed to never betray Konoha.

"What do you mean Kakashi? Why wouldn't Naruto come back to the village, I mean I'd understand why Sasuke wouldn't but why not Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she got a grim look from Kakashi fearing what his next answer would be.

"I jumped in front of Naruto and Sasuke and tried to stop them leaving to the sound village, but Naruto and Sasuke teamed up on me. I took out Sasuke for a couple seconds but that was all that Naruto needed to finish the job. He used his Mangekyou's genjutsu and defeated me easily by merely looking me in the eye, I'd understand a genin even chunin. But me? A seasoned Jounin of which possibly one of the strongest in the village. One move defeated me with ease Sasuke, and Naruto are now very dangerous since they defected to Orochimaru." Kakashi finished and watched as Tsunade tried to tackle through the Jounin to which were holding her back from Kakashi.

"Kakashi! You couldn't defeat a mere genin and chunin!? You let them go!" Tsunade was furious that Kakashi failed to bring back her little brother and Sasuke the last Uchiha but more so for the former.

"Tsunade there was nothing I could do I didn't even know he had the sharingan till I looked him in the eye he fought me blind till he knew I was in the right spot." Kakashi explained hoping to calm Tsunade down slightly.

Tsunade did calm but not from the explanation but from realizing that Naruto was gone and couldn't come back. Tsunade the hokage and the slug sannin was on her knees crying for the loss of one mere Konoha genin.

"Don't tell his friends that he is missing I don't want them to know that Naruto defected." Tsunade ordered to Kakashi.

"Tsunade the info has already leaked out of control as it is, there is no point in hiding it… besides Naruto's last wish was that we not hide anything and I plan to honor such a shinobi's sacrifice." Kakashi got nods of agreement from some and scowls of hatred that he would think they would tell anyone.

"Naruto Namikaze is hereby charged with assaulting a fellow nin and defecting from the leaf, D-rank nuke nin based on his crimes, and S-rank nuke nin based on his skills. Same with Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade ordered as an ANBU that heard her ran to get the paper work ready.

----Back with Naruto and Sasuke----

Naruto and Sasuke had been running for a long time and they finally stopped for a rest. Naruto and Sasuke found a clearing that was used by sound-nin not to long ago likely returning from a mission. Naruto was thinking about what he would learn from Orochimaru that he could use to kill his brother. Sasuke was thinking pretty much along the same lines.

Sasuke was the first to snap out of his day dream filled with the pleas of his brother to not kill him and his blood all over him.

"So… brother gonna tell me how you got the sharingan all the sudden? If so then how do you get the sharingan without being an Uchiha tell me so no one else can find out." Sasuke asked his honorary brother and he really didn't realize how brotherly he really was to him.

"Well brother number one there is no way to gain the sharingan without being an Uchiha that is absurd unless you steal the eyes of an Uchiha." Naruto stated this like it was common knowledge which it pretty much was except to Sasuke.

"Y-You mean you s-stole the eyes of one of m-my family members?!" Sasuke was horrified with the very thought of it.

Sure they treated him like shit all the time cause he never equaled up to his brother's reputation which he gained among everyone.

But they were still family and that was that, as the saying goes… if one Uchiha is slain then another will take revenge for them.

"No brother I did not… my mother was your mother's aunt, I am your cousin Sasuke," Sasuke looked on at Naruto with an unreadable look, Naruto seen many things fly through his eyes as he looked at Sasuke. Hope, doubt, happiness, sadness, and most of all guilt.

"Brother?" Naruto was surprised to see guilt pass through his eyes even more so to see Sasuke to start have more of guilt and sadness build in his eyes as he looked at Naruto.

"What's wrong brother?" Naruto then started to gain curiosity like no other at the emotions that randomly were displayed by Sasuke's actions.

"I-I'm so sorry b-brother I should h-have been with you t-through your life helping you but I-I completely ignored y-you…" Sasuke was sad but wouldn't cry due to pride of the Uchiha.

"Sasuke… it's not your fault you didn't even know about it you had no idea I even existed so you can't blame anyone except me." Naruto stated and Sasuke looked curious as to what he meant.

Naruto saw this and decided to answer him about his unspoken question.

"Me and only a few other people on earth knew I was an Uchiha, now everyone else that knew is dead or defected from their villages now." Sasuke knew what he was talking about defected from their villages and dead he already knew who they were…

The Uzumaki family, Akamata, and the Sandaime.

"It was classified as a A-rank secret would have been S-rank but it wasn't all that special of a secret until the clan was killed. Then Sandaime made it an S-rank secret due to the fact Itachi might come back, causing destruction through out the village. There happens to be something you don't know about the clan massacre, it was an order by the Sandaime," Naruto was sad that the Sandaime would do such a thing till he heard the reason.

"What…?" Sasuke was in shock about this. This whole time he hated his brother and he only killed the clan because of an order. So it was the Sandaime's fault that he is alone in the world except for Naruto now.

"Listen, Sasuke, I was shocked and sad at first too, even though I didn't even meet many of them much less knew and loved them." Naruto was guilty at revealing the fact after Itachi told him not to, Naruto and Itachi were pretty good friends before this happened.

Itachi was the only one of the Uchiha that knew Naruto was an Uchiha but also one of the few in the village that liked him. Itachi joined Akatsuki and tried to stop the search for Naruto by leading them the wrong way. By the time Itachi was sent to Konoha to investigate he figured the village was smart enough to send him some where to hide. He was wrong, thus resulted in him being forced to scare Naruto into a secret traumatic state for a while.

"Itachi, did it because he understood the reasons as well, Itachi was one of the most loyal people to Konoha and that's why he did it. The Uchiha were planning a rebellion to over throw the council and the hokage and take Konoha as an Uchiha village." Sasuke was shocked at first then remembered all the secrets the clan had started having when he was young. Hiding kunai through out the city and preparing to throw poison into the water source.

"I remember vividly the things that started to make me suspicious of them doing weird things. But I never came to the conclusion that they were doing that. Of all clans the Uchiha? Not many people would suspect the clan of the first hokage's best friend." Sasuke wasn't a weak shinobi but even he had to feel sad for his clan.

"Still… Itachi should have tried to talk to father and the Uchiha council first before massacring them, I mean he could have stopped it." Sasuke was hoping Naruto had all the answers but was wrong and right in many ways.

"I don't know everything about it Sasuke but I can tell you that wouldn't have worked. Even Itachi couldn't take the whole hell even half the Uchiha clan alone, if they were prepared. Why do you think he did it at night? He tried to do it before you came home, and while some were asleep and others didn't have their gear with them." Naruto felt sympathy for Sasuke, it isn't easy to find out the village you have been serving killed your entire family.

"So, maybe Akamata was under orders too?" Sasuke asked hoping to help Naruto resolve issues like he had done for him.

"No, the Uchiha clan was a threat to the village in many ways. The Uzumaki were powerful but very loyal besides Akamata even tried to kill me. He disgraced our father and mother, since we were living with out grandparents. Mother's grandfather was an Uchiha and mother an Uzumaki that is how the Uzumaki and I are connected." Naruto stated realizing that he hadn't explained how he was connected with the Uzumaki family at all.

(A/N: Sorry I realized just now I hadn't explained how Naruto was connected to the Uzumaki family at all. I know how annoying it gets to not have something explained by the author of a fanfic.)

"Well I guess that's resolved now we must hunt down Akamata and try to find Itachi and talk things out with him. Of course I doubt it will work even if he wants I mean Akatsuki knows many people and might try to kill us." Sasuke wished there was a way to bring Itachi to their side of thinking but also knew t wasn't likely.

"That's true Sasuke Akatsuki would have many nuke-nin after us within hours of them finding out. Likely that we would die from their hands so it's not worth risking unless either Itachi or us come up with a plan." Naruto was thinking about how he could do this. He knew the best plan would be to fake his death but how? No one would believe Sasuke killed him.

I mean damn look at how their last battle turned out, Kisame was there thus he would have explained it… that's it! But it's risky.

He would tell Sasuke once he had all the kinks figured out and taken care of, so Sasuke could help him with it.

"Well I also happen to know something about the Mangekyou sharingan," Naruto explained to his brother, they would have a schedule such as the following: 1-2 years, intense shinobi training in all things "Except" sharingan. Then 1 year solely on the sharingan and any secrets they can uncover.

"What is it? Something cool like stealing summoning contracts or something!?" Sasuke practically made Naruto go deaf from his sheer loudness.

"You idiot that's impossible unless you force the guy to summon the scroll and sign it then kill the guy which isn't a bad plan." Naruto was thinking about stealing summon contracts to make a mass village destruction plan.

"Anyways the thing I know about Mangekyou is important lessons that you must listen to and not freak out after hearing ok?" Naruto got a nod from Sasuke and decided to not withhold any information.

"Each Mangekyou sharingan holds 3 techniques, Genjutsu which is favored by most Mangekyou users, Ninjutsu usually only used in situations needed, and Kuchiyose the most powerful generally and also always takes the form of a god use this one in a last ditch effort." Naruto explained and Sasuke nodded showing he understood but was also confused.

"What about Taijutsu?" Sasuke offered as he waited for a response and smirked thinking he caught Naruto when Naruto grimaced.

"That's just the thing Mangekyou users only advantage in Taijutsu is their inhumane speed, meaning if you face someone like the Yondaime you are utterly screwed and should run away unless he is lacking in Ninjutsu and genjutsu." Naruto was determined to find a way around this weakness so that the Uchiha were the most powerful in the world once again.

"What I also don't understand is that I figured we all got the same as Itachi has?" Sasuke had always thought he'd only equal Itachi's Mangekyou and over power him with any weaknesses.

"No, each Mangekyou unless obtained by means other then Mine, yours, Itachi's, and Akamata's gain three god powers. We each get one god power for each type of technique I told you before. We get a power named after a god which we just happen to know the name of don't ask me how. It's probably that the Mangekyou has a slight mind of it's own though, frequently sent others to insanity. Anyways we get powers similar to the name of the god the technique is named after." Naruto was gasping from talking so much without rest.

"So, when will we unlock all three techniques and then be able to face our brothers?" Sasuke wanted to hurry through the training with Orochimaru and finish this so he can live in peace.

"I don't know, it's not like there is any time period or task to do to unlock the techniques," Naruto looked at Sasuke who had a pout on his face realizing life was going to be long.

"Anyways it doesn't take very long at the most should take several years. But I have my Kaguzuchi already so you don't have to worry if we get attacked." Naruto was happy they were almost to the sound, finally ready to get some training in.

"So, why did you just now unlocked your sharingan and immediately had matured and Mangekyou?" Sasuke was sort of jealous that he had to wait for his and Naruto got his immediately. As well as jealous of the fact Naruto already has his genjutsu.

"Kyuubi, it was blocking my genes from turning on my sharingan so that I would be weaker I guess when the fox took over he lost sight of protecting it from me and it made it's way to me fast. As well as having the foxes influence so gave me the matured version, and our… um… encounter gave us each Mangekyou." Sasuke nodded as they could see random sound nin go by them every now and then.

"So did the fox also give you the genjutsu so soon into owning your Mangekyou?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto intently as they neared Oto soon they would be getting trained.

"Sasuke, having your genjutsu the night you get it is pretty common it's almost always that way," Naruto slowed to a walk so he and Sasuke could continue talking and get some more information into Sasuke before they face Orochimaru. He was stunned when he looked over to Sasuke when he heard no more questions to see a sad look on his face. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and placed a hand on his shoulder hoping to comfort him from what ever was wrong. "Sasuke, what's wrong? You seem depressed or something you should be happy we are about to be trained by Orochimaru within hours," Naruto sighed as he looked ahead and seen a team of ANBU to escort them.

"You already have your genjutsu, but I don't. Doesn't that mean I'm weak? To weak to control my Mangekyou enough to have my genjutsu already…" Naruto then realized where this was going and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and then slapped him up side the head.

"You idiot your not weak you managed to almost kill me while you were almost perfectly fine after the fight was finished. You most likely already have your genjutsu you just have to use it by instinct before you can use it on will alone. Like I did when I looked at Kakashi and he suddenly collapsed I had used my Kaguzuchi on impulse." Sasuke looked slightly brighter at this new information but then he realized something.

"When am I going to be in a situation where I have to use my genjutsu on impulse? I mean Orochimaru wouldn't let us go anywhere dangerous enough for that to happen. For fear of loosing his almighty bodies, he would likely send a whole fucking squad of Jounin with us just to buy a box of cereal…" Naruto was at a loss of words at this explanation. Because it was true, or because he didn't expect such an observation from Sasuke? Either way Sasuke was right he'd have to find a way to unlock his genjutsu.

"Well, eventually you have to be in a bas situation I don't know but no one never has such situations." Naruto said as they reached the ANBU that were going to escort them to Orochimaru… for the next three years they would be training and coming up with a plan to kill Orochimaru.

---- 2 years later ----

Orochimaru beaten, bloody, and mentally unstable. This was the sight that greeted anyone looking at the sight that was placed in front of Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke stood there looking him in the eye as Orochimaru no longer tried to resist the inevitable genjutsu that were cast upon him. Their Mangekyou spinning madly as they struggled to resist the toxin surging through their blood. Orochimaru landed few cuts and scratches on them, but facing a poison master like Orochimaru, that's all that's needed.

"Sasuke… Naruto… I had high hopes for you two… and you turn around and betray me? You bother will pay with your lives!" Orochimaru lunged at them and swiped at them with his sword as Naruto and Sasuke leaped out of the way.

That sword… the Kusanagi (A/N: Sorry if it is spelled wrong I don't feel like searching for an hour for one word to help me.) had the most deadly poison in the world. Not deadly from being potent mostly from being a very fast acting poison that was the reason Sandaime let go of his soul. The moment it breaks your skin starts taking affect.

Naruto for the most part was okay because the poison was weak Kyuubi battled it off almost instantly Sasuke how ever was another story. Naruto decided to help Sasuke perfect that healing jutsu he used on him in The Valley of the End. But forgot to learn some poison resistance jutsu which was stupid on their part considering who they are fighting.

Naruto looked at Orochimaru, focused chakra into his eyes and released it making the jutsu he was hoping for.

"Takemikazuchi!" Naruto yelled, as lightning surged through Orochimaru and thunder clapped in his ears very loudly. The light from the lightning blinded Orochimaru and the thunder deafened him for a few seconds.

The lightning also made it near impossible for Orochimaru to move anything but his hands but he couldn't do a jutsu large enough to hurt them without killing himself.

Orochimaru spoke nothing the pain was not great but the damage was, the electricity that surged through him fried his nerves so he didn't feel much.

"Orochimaru after we learned everything you had to teach us we had no more use for you, you taught us anything we wanted to know. And that got me suspicious why would you the most secretive person I know aside Akatsuki, just give away your secrets. I decided to dig further and I found out why. You merely wanted us for our sharingan and not in a noble way either. Using it to protect your village as a new clan that once belonged to Konoha that would've been ok. But you wanted to steal one body and freeze the other for when that one grew old. You planned to also start an Uchiha clan in the sound so you would always have a body to be in." Naruto would've gulped oxygen in like he hadn't breathed in years if the situation weren't so serious.

"Well Naruto-kun you were right that is what I planned to do but you are wrong about one thing, I would've put you two into an arena to battle. The looser lives and the winner becomes my new body. I was going to start an Uchiha clan in sound correct but also was only going to take the weakest of the clan once in a life time." Orochimaru began making hand seals but Naruto shrugged it off knowing Orochimaru would only do something powerful if he knew he would die anyways. Naruto and Sasuke also removed any substitution objects within 2 miles. Even burning all the trees down so he couldn't use their leaves or the whole damn tree.

"But… It looks like my plans are ruined and I won't be able to continue with what I planned on for my entire life." Naruto then began to run at Orochimaru to stop the hand seals but he was too late. "If I'm going down you better believe your going with me! Skiki-Fuujin! (Pretty sure that's the spelling for it)" Orochimaru shouted as the god of death materialized behind him.

"Who dares summon ME?! The god of death the ruler of dark-" The Shinigami started but interrupted by Naruto who was kind of annoyed by him.

"Your worse then Ero-Sennin! We all know who you are Damnit just get on with it!" Naruto yelled and the Shinigami's eye twitched as he looked at Naruto.

"Whatever, (gasp) You! Orochimaru the one who has tried to cheat death many of times! And you offer me only a chakra depleted soul?! And not even any ketchup to go with it…" Shinigami has anime tears and everyone including Orochimaru and the dead body of Kabuto sweat dropped at him.

"Shinigami-sama I need you to take my soul in exchange for taking those two's souls." Orochimaru said in a surprisingly respectful tone, coming from Orochimaru that was a lot. As the Shinigami pondered his thoughts he looked at Naruto and Sasuke and felt sympathy. That's right even the great Shinigami has a heart. And the Shinigami felt bad for the two teens he now despised Orochimaru for using this technique on the two teens. They had many things to accomplish, and he hoped that the two teens would force Orochimaru's hand into forfeiting.

"I accept your deal Orochimaru, you along with these two shall be eternally fighting in my stomach while you will die and come back. The fight will never end not until I stop it or one side forfeit's the side that forfeits goes to hell." Shinigami stated as he rammed his hand through Orochimaru's chest and pulled it out since it provided no resistance. He then devoured the soul and licked his purple cracked lips as he look at Naruto and Sasuke.

Shinigami then looked at Naruto and Sasuke, only find him in their genjutsu being tortured this happened a hundred times over. Equaling about 1 year straight of nothing but pure torture pain and hate. But being the Shinigami he enjoyed it and then a thought came to him.

"So young yet powerful enough to fend even I off…" Shinigami said as he was most impressed knowing not many people could do such things. Shinigami had encountered only one other man that earned his respect and that man looked like this boy.

Shinigami looked at Naruto and then at Sasuke as he began to think about things he could do, he made a deal with Orochimaru. But the many had cheated death many times and he thought it about time to give him his just desserts.

"For this feat I grant you more power then you have ever had before… I give you Shinigami summons the ability to summon beings from the Shinigami realm…. Each of you get a sword made of death realm steel and forged personally with my chakra… I also will give you each a scroll with jutsu that is forbidden to humans…" Shinigami said as he did something extremely shocking… he smiled.

"And I give you each half of the wilderness the dark black land that I as of just now have granted it's life back to it… I also give you each 100 trillion ryo to start funding your lands as well." Shinigami said as the two teenage prodigies stood with their mouth gaping open at the gifts. And the fact that the Shinigami was giving them gifts as well.

(You have to understand that 100 trillion ryo is about 10 trillion U.S.A. dollars. And our government has much more then that.)

"But to get this you must go to the middle of the wilderness and face my oldest son. Do not worry if you do not know where it is at. In 4 years time you will be teleported there and my son will be waiting so you can fight him. He wishes for someone strong to comer and challenge him it has been years since he even fought and he wants some action." Shinigami then looked at them with an evil grin as they both felt a burning sensation in their shoulders. They ripped off their sleeves and looked at it, Sasuke had what looked like a morning sun tattoo on his shoulder. While Naruto had a black crescent moon with a star inside of it on his.

"Sasuke you have the tattoo of the land of sun, and the Village hidden behind light on your shoulder and this is to be your lands name and villages name. Naruto you have the land of Night and village hidden by darkness symbol on your shoulder and same with your land." Shinigami said as he disappeared before their eyes and they then passed out.

3 days later---

Naruto woke up and discovered they were in a house and that it was a nice looking house so they knew they weren't in sound.

"So your finally awake?" Naruto then looked around the small adobe and noticed a beautiful looked girl with silver hair down to her mid back. She had crimson eyes that glowed when the sunlight hit them. She was wearing a golden kimono with silver trims and a dragon and tiger fighting on it with the yin yang symbol between them.

"Excuse me but who are you and where are we?" Naruto asked as the girl chuckled cause Naruto hit his head when he sat up really fast. Naruto then realized he was also only clad in his boxers which had sharingan symbols and Kyuubi pictures on them. Naruto blushed as he saw the girl stare at him laughing lightly. Naruto looked to his side to see Sasuke laying in the same bed beside him motionlessly.

"**You realize I'll never let you live this down right?" **Kyuubi said as she thought about how she could tease Naruto in later years about sleeping with his brother.

'Kyuubi you can talk again?! I thought that seal that weird Tobi guy put on us would stay in effect for another couple months!' Naruto thought but Kyuubi could hear him wide and clear since she was in his head of course.

"**I found a way to shorten it by a couple months by using my chakra to help you break the seal" **Kyuubi then started to think about coming back into the real world. Getting back to Naruto's demon training and converting him into a demon as well.

'Oh I see well I guess that you want to come out as soon as possible and find a way to convert me into a demon soon as well?' Naruto asked not even realizing that the girl he was talking too hadn't answered his question.

"**Actually I been awake for almost three years I think I'll get some sleep for a couple days before we start that stuff again." Kyuubi said as she then went to sleep ignoring the black haired Naruto saying good night.**

**Naruto then realized the girl never answered his question about where they were and proceeded to open his mouth and ask again when she then said it.**

"**You are in my house in lightning country this is my house since I'm not allowed in my family's mansion any more." The girl then looked sad at this prospect as she then walked over to the table next to the bed and began to get a pill holder out of the mini-drawer and had one to Naruto and lay one on the table. Next to two glasses of water one for Naruto and one for Sasuke.**

"**Take this and get him to take the other when he wakes up. They are all curing pills, they restore chakra without the toxins like soldier pills. And they restore lost blood and seek out and destroy foreign object in your blood. Including each other so it works its way out of your body." The girl then handed the water and pill to Naruto who thanked her and took it as well as gulping the large glass of water down.**

"**I never got your name miss." Naruto said as he set the empty glass on the table and stared at her as she turned to him and began to speak.**

"**Yuki Yakura, I used to be a part of the Yakima clan before they kicked me out for certain things that I wasn't supposed to do." The girl looked dead panned at this as she then brightened up and looked at Naruto and asked. "Well what is you and your friend's name?"**

"**Uchiha Namikaze Naruto, and my brother's name is Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said as the girls eyes widened at the prospect of his name.**

"**Uchiha Naruto as in the former Uzumaki Naruto? Host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune!?" Yuki asked and Naruto feared the worse but was surprised when the girl not only knew him, but wasn't scared or hated him. But sounded excited and well in love with the now identified young teen.**

"**Uhhh, yeah that's my name don't wear it out. My title too if you want you can 'try' to wear that out." Naruto snickered as he remembered how much the villagers of Konoha hated it when he was a smart ass with them.**

"**Oh my Kami! You're my hero! You dealt with all that hatred from your village and didn't go homicidal or anything! You simply took the easy way out and left the village peacefully the only person you attacked was that Jounin that tried to stop you." Yuki screamed which surprisingly didn't wake Sasuke up he just reached up and slapped Naruto and mumbled about him being loud.**

"**Yeah, well anyways how do you know my name as far as I know it's still a secret that I'm an Uchiha." Naruto rubbed his cheek from the slap Sasuke gave him and reminded himself to slap him back later. He also wanted to train but knew he should wait a while before doing so.**

"**Kumo spies were in Konoha and the village secret was spilled to only Kumo and anyone leaving would have a memory jutsu used on them and anyone trying to tell anyone outside the village immediately killed. And the person they told had memory jutsu used on them."**

"**I understand at least the whole world doesn't know and more importantly Kumo is keeping it a secret for some strange reason." Naruto spoke as he felt Sasuke move knowing that meant he would wake up soon or would be out for a very long time.**

"**Well anyways since your up you want some breakfast?" Yuki smiled at Naruto, she decided to introduce him to her friend later. She figured they'd get along great I mean they had a lot in common. a lot more then you'd think.**

"**Sure I'll help you cook it and help do chores as well. I mean we have to make it up to you for letting us stay here." Naruto then got up and realized he was still in just his boxers and blushed as did Yuki.**

"**Uhhh I kind of need to get dressed." Naruto said as Yuki nodded and walked out the door.**

**Naruto then went over to his bag and proceeded to take the bandages she put on him off and pulled out any stitches she put in. Naruto was fully healed from the fight a figured Shinigami must have teleported them to lightning country so that they wouldn't be killed.**

**He grabbed a pair of black ANBU style pants, a fishnet shirt, his Namikaze necklace he got from Orochimaru who found it, the Akatsuki ring he stole from Orochimaru, and his ninja sandals. He proceeded to put them all on and then remembered his hitai-ate and strapped it on his forehead and walked down stairs.**

**He walked and was surprised that she had such a big house if she was banished from her clan, most people banished from their clan knew poverty very well. She had an at least 3 story tall house completely dressed with many different house ornaments.**

"**Ahhhhh!" Naruto heard this and then rushed down the stairs and was met with the sight of Yuki being slammed against the wall by a Kumo shinobi. The Kumo shinobi proceeded to start stripping her of her clothes but not destroying them.**

**Naruto grabbed a kunai and flung it with all his might into the Kumo shinobi's back. Who then turned around and pulled the kunai out. The Kumo shinobi not bothering with introduction rushed at Naruto who used Kaguzuchi on him who fell to the ground dead.**

"**Are you okay?" Naruto walked over to Yuki and helped her organize her kimono. Blushing since her bra had came off revealing her breast to him in all their glory. He quickly helped her put it back on and dust off her kimono. He took the body outside burning it with a Katon: Housenka no jutsu.**

**Yuki never answering his previous question before due to the brief but traumatizing experience none the less. Then had Naruto walk over to her and ask his previous question again.**

"**Yeah, I guess… I just wish that hadn't happened… They hate me I know they do but they never went this far before…" Yuki then flung herself at Naruto crying into his shoulder looking for some form of comfort from him.**

"**Shhh it's okay it won't happen again not as long as I'm here it won't." Naruto said as he petted her hair trying to calm her down which worked. Naruto even though had no experience in this kind of stuff actually accomplished his 'mission'.**

"**But what about when you leave…? They will just come back and do the same thing and succeed this time." Yuki was no longer crying loudly but would sniffle every once in a while. Signaling to Naruto that she was stopping her crying and he then embraced her more.**

"**I promise I won't let it happen to you, even if I have to stay here forever to make sure of that." Naruto promised…**

**To be Continued….**

**Well that's the end of this chapters I must say I enjoyed working on this chapter. I actually didn't even plan on having Naruto meet Yuki I was gonna get straight to the point of the story and would probably be over in a matter of about 40-50k words. But by doing this I will be able to accomplish the feet of 100k words.**

**Anyways on another note anyone reading Mangekyou Sharingan R2. Sorry for taking so long but I've tried to rewrite chapter 8 many times but I just can't seem to do it without making the story totally different. It's not easy revising stories, everyone wants me to improve the chapters but they don't see I can't do much without taking a lot of the story out. One thing I wanted to do was make Naruto's techniques not have such complicated names. Anyways that's all…**

**Ja Ne…. Also if anyone wants to they can talk to me about helping with MS R2.**


	3. A New BloomCorrected

Chapter 3: New Bloom.

**The Next Day**

Naruto awoke with a weight on his chest as he opened his eyes he realized he must've fallen asleep with Yuki on his chest. He was in the kitchen floor with the dinner she was preparing last night fallen cold. He got up slowly and quietly careful not to wake the sleeping girl, as he picked her up and delivered her to a couch in the living room.

Only now did Naruto realize that the house was more like a mouse's house with rooms in unexpected places. There was so much décor that you could yell in the kitchen and the people sitting at the table wouldn't hear you (Exaggeration of course.).

But there was quite the extremity of decorations littered through out the house, the majority of it being purplish. He looked around and noticed that there were many windows but almost all of them were covered with purple curtains.

He decided that in return for taking care of them he could do some stuff in return so he decided to tidy up and make breakfast. He looked at the sun and guessed it was around 6:30 because he slept on the floor he woke up sooner.

He headed outside and decided that fresh meat would be better then the frozen or dried meat stored inside the house. He walked outside and immediately used a jutsu to locate anything alive within about 100 feet.

He decided to chase the rabbit that he seen digging through her flower patch nibbling on some roses. He jumped at the rose bush so he could get some fun out of chasing it. He chased it into the forest but he soon saw what the rabbit was making a bee-line for, its burrow. It would be difficult to get the rabbit out without a jutsu if it made it.

If he used a jutsu it would alert Kumo that there was atleast a high-jounin level ninja in lightning country, because Naruto had so much chakra he had to use high level jutsu without it back firing.

Naruto pumped chakra into his feet and snatched the rabbit up and found a birds nest in the tree above them.

Naruto found about 6 more rabbits and 3 more nests and hurried back with his catch. It was about 8:30 now, so he threw the extra rabbits into the smoker outside.

He went in and noticed Sasuke wasn't up yet which was weird Sasuke usually got up about 5:00 and rarely stayed in bed till later then 6:30 even if he was sick. Naruto on the other hand didn't wake up so good.

He fried the rabbits and used the hair in a fire and hung the partially cooked rabbits over the smoke to get a little smoky flavor into them.

He then made scrambled eggs and got to working on the house making it less of an eye sore with all the purple decorations. He didn't take anything down but cleaned everything.

About an hour later Yuki finally woke up and walked into the kitchen seeing it completely spotless and smelling food. She looked around and realized that there was a bunch of food sitting on the table and immediately recognized it as her favorite, rabbit meat.

Naruto who had been hiding in the closet putting everything back turned around to see Yuki staring at the food hungrily. He chuckled and gestured her towards the table as if saying it was okay.

She quickly complied and walked over and neatly but quickly gulped down her plate.

Naruto seeing she was still hungry gestured her towards his plate and even though looking guilty she complied.

He wasn't that hungry anyways he'd just force some rations down later.

Naruto was starting to worry about Sasuke since he hadn't woken up yet and told Yuki he'd be right back and went to check on him.

When he walked into the room he half expected to see a dead Sasuke or something. But as he walked in he was greeted by a peacefully sleeping Sasuke.

Naruto figured he was just tired and just waved it off and walked back to Yuki Naruto opting to eat Sasuke's breakfast instead of forcing down nasty rations.

He talked to Yuki about the town she lived in it was fairly good walk away from the big city of Kumo so there weren't many people that wanted to travel that far to pick on her.

He went outside and decided to train for a while, after training he decided to shun shin to Kumo, to pick some stuff up.

He walked into a grocery store and picked up some instant ramen and canned foods, he put them into a storage scroll.

He walked over to the post office across the street and decided that he was going to send a message to Shikamaru. He wasn't the choice he would've made if it had been a regular message saying hi but he wanted this message figured out fast besides, the Nara compound had a post transfer. Meaning the messages weren't checked by the Konoha police force, (Which was now taken up by the Inuzuka clan part-time.).

He wrote the message on the scroll and put it into a privacy box about the size of a box of chocolates. He then walked into the office and seen a man taking a package from a chunin. The shinobi guarding the door looked at him strangely for having a Konoha hitai-ate with a scratch in it.

He walked over to the man and handed him his package and gave him a note with the address on it and a modest tip to not let anyone look in it.

He headed outside and spied the Raikage tower in the far north.

He started hopping along the roofs towards the tower and arrived in roughly 5 minutes.

When he got there he seen something he hadn't seen in forever, a fellow Jinchuriki how did he know this? He didn't know but he had a feeling that this person was a Jinchuriki.

He walked over towards the blond haired girl in a jounin outfit about to tap her on the shoulder, then about 6 Kumo nin jumped out of know where and tried to stab him with their various weapons of choice. He easily dodged all of them and back peddled a slight distance away.

"Well isn't that a way to greet a person you never met before, I think I might like this city." Naruto said with an arrogant smirk as he stood straight up with his guard down, trying to prove that he was no threat.

He'd easily be able to get into stance and proceed to fight if it so required.

As they were about to attack him the Raikage appeared and back handed the entire group with one swipe of his hand. Him doing this reminded Naruto that he was not as powerful as a Kage but he soon would be when he gained his Demonic capabilities.

"Naruto Uchiha, I assume?" The Raikage spoke as he stared him down.

"Hai you must be very good at assuming because you are right." Naruto stared the Raikage down knowing full well that he couldn't beat the Raikage but tried to make the Raikage think otherwise.

"I wish to ask a favor of the Konoha nuke-nin," without even waiting for Naruto's reply he continued, "You are to train my grand-daughter to be a better shinobi then she is now."

"What makes you think I'll agree to that?" Naruto activated his sharingan not his Mangekyou but his regular matured sharingan. He thought it was more intimidating.

"Because if you do not I will not allow you to stay in lightning country and you, your friend, and your, girlfriend will have to leave, plus if you do I will allow you and your friend to become Kumo nin." The Raikage's deal was quite sweet but even if there was no favor he would still have to agree.

"I'll do it under two conditions."

"Name it and it will be done if it is not unreasonable."

"I want a house in Kumo easily able to fit 6 comfortably, and I want to be an academy sensei." Naruto was going to need to make money some how and doing missions was out of the question besides it would be fun.

"Deal, my granddaughter will be in your class and will help you when necessary and provide a substitute should you be absent." The petite young woman glared at her grandfather but said nothing.

"Grandfather what makes you think this person can help me in the regular arts, much less my 'special' abilities." The younger jounin stared at me as if sizing me up. I had been building over the years I had a lot more muscle then I used to, so I knew I must intimidate her atleast a little.

"Well considering he is Sannin level in strength without his demon and the fact he will soon become a bijuu himself I think he is quite qualified." Raikage said this like an everyday occurrence.

"Well anyways, moving on I am Naruto it is nice to meet you…." I had just realized that I didn't know her name.

"Yugito… Nii Yugito."

"Nice to meet you Miss Yugito, I am sure we will learn a lot from each other." Naruto smiled and turned to the Raikage, "I have a favor to ask of you sir."

"Okay follow me to my office there's a storm brewing." The Raikage looked up at the lightning filled skies.

"Ummmm, this is Kumo there is ALWAYS a storm brewing in Kumo." Naruto said.

"Right right, this way." The Raikage lead on as we followed him he soon dismissed the jounin saying that they shouldn't jump people for trying to talk to Yugito.

Naruto looked around and noticed the city was quite nice once you got used to the lightning permanently in the sky.

As they arrived to the Raikage tower a group of ANBU seemed to stare at us from the roof across the road whispering to each other.

We got to the Raikage's office and he directed us to sit, which we did.

"So what is this favor that you needed to ask of me and why didn't you include it in our deal instead?"

"I wish for a dojo reserved for me, Yugito-chan," she blushed at this, "and my advanced students of which I may take up teaching only advanced students and take them to it.' I stared him down with my sharingan still activated.

"Well there is an old dojo that an old man owns next to an old ramen shop in the market place, it's also extremely close to the academy so you can use them both."

"Thank you but I might need a note from you telling him to let me use the dojo."

"What? I'm not going to force him to let you use the dojo it is his dojo after all, I was just telling you of a good one you could buy, he never uses it anyways." I was frustrated at this but I shook it off.

"Okay and could I get an advance in my check for teaching so that I may buy this dojo?" Naruto looked at the Raikage who shook his head.

"No, but I do have a mission that will require your assistance for 700,000 Ryo which should get you a good start on living here." He handed Naruto the scroll detailing it to be an assassination in… Konoha.

I stared at the location of the target, it was, Yumichi Inuzuka elder of the Inuzuka clan." I bit my lip wondering if I should accept. 'It would make it much easier to live here if I did this mission, I wouldn't have to take another for months. It's a great deal the Inuzuka will be easy to sneak into with a quick stealth jutsu.'

"I'll do it and leave immediately."

"Great I have the papers your name is on it already I had a feeling you would accept so while you were mulling it over about the dojo I filled it in."

I took the papers and nodded my respects and looked at Yugito, "When I return your training begins go condition yourself I will not hold back."

She looked nervous at this, but nodded.

I was about to jump out the window when I head, "What do you think your doing? You need your hitai-ate and Sannin cloak." Raikage pulled out a Kumo hitai-ate and a cloak that had Demon in kanji on the back in a circle surrounded by black flames. The rest was a dark red with the black flames licking the edges of the cloak.

"We don't name our Sannin by animals like Konoha we go by Demon, Nature, and Light." Raikage handed me them both which I quickly put on before heading out the window.

"Thank you Raikage-Sama!" I yelled back as I sprinted towards Yuki's house.

**Yuki's house**

I arrived back finally to the house to find Yuki watering her flowers.

He slowly crept up behind her about to grab her shoulder when she grabbed his hand flipped him over and twisted his arm with a kitchen knife pointed at his throat.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked as he got up and dusted off.

"Ehhhh sorry reflex?" Yuki said as she walked over to him and wiped some dirt off his cheek.

"Right, the girl that needed help fending off a low level nin just took down a Sannin in 3 seconds out of pure reflex?" Naruto looked at her suspiciously. 'There is more to this girl then she is letting on…'

"I made a pie would you like some?" She offered him a comfortable smile. (I'm just now getting back into the Fanfiction way of writing about right here so, it should be a little better instead of rushing through things like I have been. I been reading a lot of One-Shots and bad rushed stories, along with actual books that use their details differently.)

"Sure, that sounds great," Naruto walked inside with Yuki following him, "I'm going to go check on Sasuke I'll be right back."

"Okay I'll get you a plate ready."

Naruto got to the room and noticed Sasuke was still sleeping, now most people wouldn't care if someone slept through the day, but Naruto was not most people. He was a trained shinobi as was Sasuke and he should be up by now, intense training made them able to keep a schedule in a cave with no natural light what so ever for weeks.

Naruto decided he should run a quick diagnostic on Sasuke, something Tsunade and Sakura didn't let him leave the village without learning it.

(P.S. I don't have access to internet while writing this so any jutsu that I use will not be by Romanji(in Japanese) like most of my jutsu.)

"Kit it seems the brat is in a comatose state, meaning he will sleep for a very very long time" Kyuubi awoke with a yawn.

"By very very long time how exactly long are we talking?" Naruto asked.

"Roughly 3-4 years 2-3 if you use a jutsu on him, its only that short cause he is a shinobi, by the way he will be unable to move on his own when he first wakes up." Kyuubi said.

"What? He will have no time to train for our encounter with the Shinigami's son! We will likely die!" Naruto's shouting alerted Yuki downstairs.

"What's wrong Naruto?" She shouted up the stairs.

"Nothing I'll tell you later!"

"Kit if you convert then you should be more then enough to defeat a son of the Shinigami, but don't try to challenge 'the' shinigami he will easily dispatch you." Kyuubi sighed.

"I don't know… any kids I have would be shunned because I mean, how likely is it that I will find another demon and mate with her? I would have to marry a human, this is a huge decision… on one hand if I do it, 2 entire countries and major hidden villages will be established. Not only that but I mean the Lunar and Solar lands possess the only amounts of Death ore, and Life ore. Which make the ultimate weapons when smelted and forged." Naruto stared at Sasuke, without him there would be no possible way for them to defeat the son of Shinigami.

"Kit just think about it and make the decision in the morning, morning is a good time to decide." Kyuubi went back to sleep.

"Right, well time to grace Yuki with my company." Naruto told Yuki about Sasuke as expected since she didn't know him she was only slightly concerned.

"So Yuki you have a ninja background?" Naruto asked as he ate another bite of strawberry pie.

"Well my family possesses a Kekeigenkai, that allows us sort of a Sixth Sense kind of thing, increasing our hearing and smell, as well as instinct, and touch. Some of my family were so sensitive that they were able to feel the air move if a leaf fluttered down from a tree 100 yards away. Of course they are only legends but I often wonder how cool that would be." Yuki almost seemed proud of her heritage, I mean everyone should be its just that she seemed sad.

"So why don't you live with your clan?" Naruto asked as he took their plates to the sink.

"Well I have a friend of mine, she was kind and caring, she once carried a grown man all the way from here to Kumo. At the age of 10." Naruto looked at her strangely as she said this.

"Who was this friend of yours?" Naruto was washing the dishes they used.

"Her name was Nii Yugito, she had blond hair-" She couldn't finish cause Naruto then stared at her strangely.

"I know this friend of yours, I met her. Now tell me why you don't live with your clan." Naruto didn't want to be rude but time was dwindling and he had to be somewhere and that somewhere was going to be hard to get into.

"Well my clan didn't like my friend very much, and they told me to never talk to her again, said she was dangerous and would hurt me." Yuki looked at her hands in her lap as she let one stray tear fall.

"My clan isn't like most clans in Kumo, they hate special cases like Jinchuriki."

"And your clan forbid you from seeing her, so you refused so they exiled you." Naruto stated this is a fact like tone, it had happened to him. Chouji's family forbid them from ever talking to each other, of course this didn't stop them but they cant exactly exile Chouji.

"Yeah that's how it happened exactly," Yuki looked at him and then moved over and hugged him.

Naruto just stood there hugging her back as they looked at each other understanding dawned in each others eyes. Naruto pulled away, 'No I just met her I can't be falling for her already can I?'

"Yuki, I have to go for a while, I need to go to Konoha to take care of some stuff." Naruto pulled his back pack on that he never unpacked and headed towards the door.

"Naruto I just want you to know that… I think what your doing is not right, but I'll support you even though I don't approve." She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek and walked upstairs.

Naruto looked down in shame, 'She may not approve but I'm going to have to do this, if just to make sure she has a better life,' he walked out the door and headed towards Konoha.

**Just outside of Konoha's gates**

Naruto looked at the gate, it was the gate he made his promise to Sakura, the only promise he broke. He leaped onto the walls and used chakra to run up the walls. He leapt up onto a wire and ran along the wire to the closest house where he slid down the angled roof. He then fell to the ground silently and walked over to the Inuzuka compound.

He looked at the iron gate that ran along about 30 acres of land, that held dogs, gardens, many vets, and houses. He hopped the fence and started walking towards the main building, where the elderly lived, and meetings were held.

He walked up to the low balcony and hopped onto the porch and crept along making sure his shadow didn't show through the doors. He crept up to the door where he heard an old many speaking, he looked at the scroll of the old Inuzuka and his dog. He took out a scalpel and slowly made a miniature hole that wouldn't be noticed immediately.

Sure enough the old man was the one he was looking for, he got his kunai out and charged in, stupid? Yes but the old man wasn't exactly in an assassination position. He quickly darted in and slit the mans throat and put a sleeping genjutsu on the dog.

Naruto didn't know why but he'd never been able to bring himself to kill a domesticated animal.

He looked at the scene it was an obvious assassination so he had to make it less obvious. He healed the hole in the mans throat and tied a rope to the top of the roof. The blood didn't get everywhere so he just stabbed and ripped the few places with blood.

Considering he let the dog live, that should lead them off his trail long enough for him to get back to Kumo.

He slipped quietly out the door and quickly out the compound.

He jumped onto a building and looked out over the city admiring its consequently beautiful scene.

He looked behind him and noticed an ANBU and turned to look at them.

What he didn't expect was for the ANBU to glomp him and let the mask fall off…

It was Sakura, his old team mate, his personal traitor. She had offered to abandon Konoha with Sasuke. Sure Naruto did do it but atleast it was out of friendship not obsession.

He looked down and seen she was crying.

"Naruto, you came back. I knew you wouldn't stay gone you never did." Sakura looked into his Sharingan, big mistake, but he didn't place a genjutsu over her.

'Technically she's right, I cant leave this place forever, I'm not strong enough. That's the main reason that I accepted this mission.' Naruto stared at her, as much as he told himself he hated her over the years… he couldn't bring himself to ruin this.

"Sakura, it's been a while, I haven't seen you in over 3 years," Naruto lifted her chin to look him in the eye. "Sakura, I'm not back… I hate to tell you this but I likely never will be."

"Then why are you here? Just to make me get my hopes up that your coming home and smash them?" Sakura looked horrible like she abandoned everything she cared about for years.

"Sakura, I am here to visit, to remember what it was like to be normal and have friends," Naruto looked at her with a sad smile, "Friends like you…"

Sakura looked at him with a smile, "If we meant so much to you why did you leave us for Orochimaru?" She started to get distraught again. "You and Sasuke left us all just so you could get a little extra power from some snake pedophile!"

"I did it because I needed the power, without I never wou;d've been able to succeed in my plan."

"Why won't you stay then? Tsunade will forgive you and even Sasuke! You are only D-rank nuke-nin we can easily get you back here!" Sakura was really trying to get him and Sasuke back. But the weird thing is she was mostly trying to get 'Naruto' back Sasuke seemed little more then a tag along to her.

"Sakura had I been here about a week ago I would've considered it but, I have allegiances in other places now…" Naruto pulled up his hair revealing his Kumo Hitai-ate.

"You… You went to Kumo? I thought you were with Orochimaru." Sakura seemed stunned but Naruto knew it was dangerous to remain in the open this long.

He was on an assassination mission he shouldn't be doing this, he could get caught, or worse she could get blamed for helping him out.

"I did but left, Sakura I will make you a promise, every month I will come back and visit you." Naruto didn't allow her to respond he gave her a swift chop to the back of the neck and took flight into the huge metropolis that is Konoha.

He ran around Konoha like a mad man, leading anyone following him off course by making dozens of clones to make trails. Anyone following him there would be about a 1 in 12,000,000 chance were still following him.

He took off towards Kumo being careful as he'd ever been to not make a trail. All his clones were also fleeing the city all of them going to different places.

**Back in Kumo**

Naruto arrived at the Raikage tower, it was barley morning but he knew the Raikage would be here.

He walked up to the Raikage door and as soon as he was going to open it and walk in, a blonde haired jounin walked out and bumped into him. They both collapsed to the floor.

"Ouch, it seems I have a tendency to run into beautiful women lately," Naruto got up and helped the blushing girl up.

She walked off swiftly without so much as a word.

"Naruto! Get your ass in here!" Naruto walked into the office and noticed that just like every Kage the Raikage was battling the ultimate foe.

Paper work.

Naruto gave him the mission report and left out all personal things, such as Sakura, he looked at the Raikage's face as he read it.

"Well you did well and completed the mission, you didn't fool them for long but you did throw them off your track long enough for you to escape. They will have no idea that Kumo was involved. I bid you well," The Raikage handed Naruto a scroll, "As we agreed your 700,000 ryo is in this scroll, the academy expects you to start next week. The kids are happy to learn their teacher is the Demon Sannin."

Naruto walked out and decided to waste time is foolish so he headed towards the dojo and seen the ramen stand next to it.

"I should have plenty left over from this to get equipment and some lunch so I'll buy the dojo first." Naruto walked in and seen an old man sitting at a table sipping tea.

"Come join me for some tea son, its my favorite." The old man gestured towards another place mat for Naruto.

Naruto sat down with the old man and the old man poured him some tea.

"So why have you graced me with your presence?" He looked at Naruto with the kind of creepy stare only the elderly could possess.

"I have come to see if you would allow me to buy your dojo," Naruto was hoping this would be quick, sweet, and simple. So far it had been.

"Well, I suppose so if you allow me to continue living in the basement," The old man looked at him as if expecting him to say no and leave.

"Sure I plan on holding classes in this dojo maybe you could help me with the students every now and then if you want."

The old man looked slightly relieved, and looked at Naruto, "70,000 ryo and she's yours to train the new shinobi generation."

"Only 70,000 are you sure? I mean this is a fairly nice dojo in a great location." Naruto looked at the old man who just shook his head.

"No, No, its all I want this is an old rundown dojo," he gestured to the gleaming dojo covered in swords and training dummies.

"Sure, anyways here you go," Naruto pulled out the scroll and pulled out 250,000 ryo and left it in front of the man and left before he could argue.

Naruto decided he couldn't wait to eat, so he headed into the ramen stand.

Naruto walked into the rather large stand, and seen the last person he ever thought, or wanted to see. He had golden blonde hair, and cerulean blue eyes, and an Akatsuki cloak.

It was Naruto's brother…

A/N: Sorry for the wait I'm going to my friends tonight and I'm going to try to work on chapter 4.


	4. A New Life, a New Chance

Chapter 4: A New Life, a New Chance.

Naruto woke up in a awkward position on the couch, He looked to his side to find Yuki in the floor. With a rag and his Kunai and Shuriken all around her. All in all, a dangerous place to fall asleep.

He quickly picked up all the metallic symbols of death and put a pillow under her head and covered her with a blanket.

Naruto headed towards the kitchen, dead set on making the best breakfast ever to symbolize his life starting anew. He quickly grabbed the excess rabbits from the days before. Perfectly smoked and all the fur seared off and the gathered charcoal on the skin weakly holding on fell off with just a wipe. He quickly gutted the rabbits and didn't waste the insides.

He made some stew, rabbit on a stick, and a stir fry with well you can guess. He set it on the table and poured some milk and orange juice that she had in the fridge.

He walked into the living room and woke up her up with just a tap.

"Yuki, wake up breakfast is ready." Naruto slowly poked her with a stick he seemed to pull from no where.

Yuki slowly got up and saw Naruto and remembered the mention of breakfast, and then remembered the breakfast he made last time.

"EEEkk!" Yuki rushed into the kitchen and quickly started eating.

****1 hour later****

"Listen, Yuki, I got a job in Kumo as a sensei for the academy, I also got a house that should be ready to go to soon. it will be large enough to comfortably fit 6 people, so I was wondering if you'd let me take you with me?"

"Naruto… My clan lives in the village, I don't know if it would be safe for me to live there." Yuki was only slightly scared, she knew Naruto would protect her and he had the Raikage on his side so nobody would touch him.

"It will be okay, trust me. I will teach you basics of Shinobi technique you are too old to learn advanced techniques but I can help you defend yourself. Plus, I will protect you and you know that. I have to go, for Sasuke's sake and for the job."

"I will go, if we share a room and bed, but don't you get any ideas!" Yuki blushed realizing what it seemed she implied when she said that. She just wanted protection and a sense of security.

****1 week later****

Naruto was walking through the academy halls of Kumo, He was to meet his class in the original setting before he could transfer them to the dojo. Also his use of the dojo is limited due to the Raikage wanting a classroom setting more then a physical training setting.

Upon arrival Naruto opened the door only for him to catch an eraser falling towards is head, only to fling it towards a bucket of paint swinging towards him on a rope. The resulting clash of cloth and rubber meeting metal and liquid caused a large enough force to blow away the feathers heading for him.

"I told you it wouldn't work you dobe, he is a Sannin praised by Raikage-sama himself. It would take a miracle for an Anbu trap to take him by surprise." This seemed to come from a black haired boy no older then 10, and was directed at a boy with pure white hair of the seemingly same age group.

Naruto walked behind the desks and wrote on the board, it said: Advanced Student Brigade 001. Namikaze-Sensei.

"Good morning class, this is a special day for Kumo and its shinobi forces. This is the first of hopefully many ASBs which stands for Advanced Student Brigades. All of you have been chosen from your respective academies from across lightning country to participate in this program. You all have shown exponential potential, do NOT let your academy down. This program does not guarantee your success in the shinobi world what so ever. It does not even guarantee your graduation, the tests will be rigorous, the training shall be unforgiving, and the learning invaluable. I will not learn your names, because frankly I don't give a damn what your names are. You shall all be cadets that is your name, if I ask your name and you tell me "Inuzuka, or Habarumi" or any such bullshit you will be stripped of your classroom rank. After year 1 this class of 300, will be reduced to at most 80 students. Your time will be divided as such, 25% in the dojo, 50% in the classroom, and 25% in the training field at the dojo. Are there any questions?" Naruto looked at them as if daring someone to raise their hand.

"No? Good! Today we will start out at the dojo, no "Safety courses, or any beginning of the year bull shit" Follow me in any manner necessary." Naruto started walking to the dojo, when he got to the door he took off.

****3 hours later****

Finally the last of them arrived outside of the gigantic dojo, Naruto was showing them the very basics of the place. Then in the back of the dojo at the huge training field which had a track course of about 5 miles around he began.

"Today you will all begin simple and easy, this is your all day assignment I don't care if you have to stay until the beginning of class tomorrow to finish. You WILL complete your assignment, and those that finish early don't think you'll be off the hook. When you finish you will be doing chores around the dojo or written work. All of this is Vice Versa in the classroom. Any questions?" Naruto stared them down.

"Alright I know I said no bull shit but we must also go over the Brigade set up. Everyone line up in Brigade formation choose your Battalion, your company, your platoon but not your squads. I guarantee you that you won't get the people next to you in your squad so if you wanna be with your friends then you better split up." As he said this he noticed most of the girls splitting up desperate not to be away from their "BFFs". The guys that seemed really close seemed to split up and stand next to the guys they didn't wanna be in a group with.

'Perfect' Naruto thought with a sinister smile.

"Has everyone chosen their spots?" Naruto asked just unable to contain his excitement for choosing the squads. "Then we will now commence squad organization.

He walked up to the first person in each battalion and looked them over.

"Alright this looks good." Naruto said with a smile, without making a single change.

"NANI?" The whole brigade yelled.

"Quiet! I did this for a reason, to make the whole brigade get to know each other. Do you think your going to get to choose whose going to have your back on an important ANBU mission? No, your going to settle with who ever the Raikage puts you with. Each month the whole brigade will be randomized until the beginning of next year." Naruto then grabbed a kunai and shuriken from his pouches.

"Okay this is today's schedule written on the walls at several places!" Behind him on the wall were about 100 sheets of paper stuck to the wall. "Each day you come in it will have your daily schedule! You will grab your personal ankle/wrist weights, and weighted vest which I will increase to my own liking. If you were thinking about slacking off then forget it. These jackets and weights have a sensory in them that senses everything and if you really did it. I will not go into more detail but also, you can't have someone else do them for you either. Seeing as how you will have inspection everyday when you come in, once these are put on, until you fulfill your schedule they are chakra enforced not to come off. Begin" Naruto looked down at their schedule, he took it easy on them today because it was their first day.

"Also, each battalion has its own courses except for the track courses, so there are barriers that only those with the correct weights can pass through. All the vests are also bounds to each persons squad and rejects others after a total of 1 hour of being within 15 feet of another. This forces you to spend time with your squad not your friends. Have fun."

Schedule:

1,500 Push ups (Not required to be all at once.) This is the same for ever exercise with a * after it.

2,000 Sit ups *

200 Pull ups *

10,000 Star Jumps *

100 Miles Running (20 miles at a time at least, the weights can sense this, so until completing 20, every 2 minutes you are not running the weight double, and every 2 minutes you are running the weight halves until back to original weight.)

5,000 Kunai throws *

5,000 Shuriken throws *

1,000 Kenjutsu Kata repetitions *

250 Bunshin Jutsu *

250 Substitution Jutsu *

250 Henge Jutsu *

END.

They looked at the schedule horrified and unbelievingly.

****10 hours later****

Naruto walked out onto the training field and what he saw impressed him. Every single one had their weights off meaning they completed their exercises. The training area was now being nurtured by the children. Planting trees, flowers, and grass. Filling in the holed target logs and boards with wood putty. Playing shogi and studying was also a common sight.

"Well, Well, Well, It seems this class has potential. Ok, everyone this is your Homework that you will complete before written homework. You will do half of what you did today, everyday when you go home. Meaning when I increase in class exercises I'm also increasing your homework." Naruto was proud of his class. They were all easily genin level and should graduate as High Genin to Really Low Chunin level shinobi.

The class bowed and left to their respective homes.

Naruto waited till they were all gone and pulled out several scrolls. He refilled the shuriken and kunai bins, added more training katanas to the rack as several were broken. He then went outside and walked past the track into a hidden part of the training grounds, a river with a wide fenced off area. This was where he would host the upcoming tournament for his class.

****1 hour later****

Naruto was rushing through the city to meet up with the Raikage for his daily training. Today he was going to learn one of the signature moves of the Kumo shinobi which he was required to teach to his students. The Lariat, it is a move made famous by the legendary Raikage and his partner, Kira Bi. (Killer Bee, for those of you who don't know the Japanese version.)

Naruto nearly crashed through several water towers, there are a lot more in Kumo since they have to catch rain water and can't just go to a lake or river because those are rare in Kumo.

He finally skidded to a stop as he stared at the Raikage who was just sipping his… well he didn't know what it was and really didn't want to know.

"Ahhh, Naruto how nice of you to join me. This is the required training ground for learning the lariat, a move that is taught to nearly graduated students so as to not give it away too easily." behind the Raikage was a field of manikins. Not normal manikins but these were specially designed to perfectly simulate human flesh.

"You would think the lariat is easy to learn… Well it is truthfully for a high leveled shinobi such as yourself. But I will be teaching you the advanced teaching techniques till you can sever the head with me. This may not be as easy as you think." Raikage then used a doton jutsu to move a manikin between him and Naruto.

Naruto charged for a short distance before launching himself at the manikin, arm in a crescent shape he collided with the head slight earlier then the Raikage.

Because of this, the manikins head whip lashed instead of being cut off by the power from two high level shinobi.

"Again!" They repeated this process for a couple of hours till…

There was a crunching sound, and Naruto turned to see his and Raikage's lariat had caused two deep gashed on each side of the manikin.

"Not quite the results we want, but regardless you have others to meet up with for training today. You don't have time to continue this until you have mastered it in one day." Naruto bowed to the Raikage signaling he understood.

"Oh, and Naruto, please do use your Sharingan. It's an ability that you should harness, I'm very impressed you want real knowledge not stolen knowledge. But understand that, that is what makes the Sharingan amazing. There is no shame in 'stealing techniques' with the Sharingan. It's no different then stealing a scroll and learning the jutsu, the difference is you need to master it when you copy it. That's the fatal flaw of the Uchiha." Raikage tossed Naruto a tube of healing ointment for his arm.

Naruto then left to think over what the Raikage had said, he always had been a fast learner but the Sharingan began to make Naruto learn so fast he was leaving Sasuke in the dust.

But Sasuke was going to be far weaker when he came out of his coma anyways, so why not become even stronger.

Every second he wasted trying to be honorable was a second he could be gaining more knowledge to defeat the shinigami's son. He had decided… He activated his Sharingan, it would now become a permanent look, because he would rarely deactivate it.

****At his house****

It had been several hours, he had went to Kira Bi's house to learn more about being a jinchuriki(I believe this is the correct spelling but not sure, it's been a while since I used the word.)

He had learned that Kyuubi was going to have to give him all her power someday. Because Kyuubi had been sealed with a death seal, it meant that Kyuubi would die and take all her power to the grave or hand it over to Naruto.

This saddened Naruto some, he was getting closer to Kyuubi each time they talked. Kyuubi rarely talked to him outside of his dreams because it was too much strain on him and her both. But when he'd go to sleep at night he would train and learn from Kyuubi.

This revelation though it saddened him, made him realize he would have to learn to let people go even more.

He then after that, went to train young Yugito Nii in the way of the shinobi. She was about 14, 3 years younger then Naruto, but she was easily low Jounin strength without the help of Nibi.

He said if he found her worthy he would name her his apprentice and teach her some of his personal jutsu and techniques.

She seemed angered that she wasn't already considered his apprentice and challenged him to a fight, she won he relented all his person jutsu. If he won, well he got nothing… Typical woman… (JKJK)

He wasn't worried and agreed to this, only to deflate that gigantic ego that Nibi had inflated. He easily dispatched Yugito on her own but when he turned his back she called of the power of Nibi.

Naruto's Sharingan saw this coming and quickly Naruto back handed Yugito with such ferocity that it broke her jaw on impact, and on landing cracked several vertebrae and broke several ribs and her arm and leg.

He told her he refused to train her for at least 4 weeks to give her time to cool down and heal. Of course being a host she didn't need more then a week to heal but he didn't care.

He finally got home at around midnight where he saw Yuki was cooking some stir fry, intrigued by this he decided to try to eavesdrop on her talking to herself.

"I hope he likes it, he should be home relatively soon, this has been when he gets home since we came here." Naruto was really happy to her that, but nonetheless thought he should hurry up and "Come Home" so she could get to bed.

"Hey Yuki-chan," Naruto approached from behind placing his arm around her in a playful manner. She however was blushing profusely and shaking, this caused her to splash some grease onto his face accidentally.

"Argh!" Naruto flung himself away from her holding his face.

"Oh my gosh! Naruto I'm so sorry! Here lemme help you!" She ran over with a small chunk of ice in hand. Pressing it to his slightly reddened cheek, Yuki leaned in to get a look at it.

"I-It uhh seems to be fine and uh a-almost gone," Yuki stammered over her words, she was extremely close to Naruto's face and trust me, she took notice.

Naruto was trying really hard to hide his blush, 'Thank god she thinks it's the grease she flung at me.'

Naruto slowly started to inch his face closer to Yuki's, she took notice of this and she to started to get closer. They were about a centimeter from kissing before…

BOOM!

Raikage burst through the door, "Naruto! Just came to check on you, heard you took it kinda-" Raikage noticed their close proximity and immediately knew he'd interrupted something.

Naruto quickly wriggled his way out from under Yuki and started stammering, "Er, uh, it's not what you think!" This caused Yuki to become slightly saddened but not much, knowing it was what he thought…

"Naruto! What the hell is wrong with you!" Raikage seemed to be getting extremely angry as lightning crackled around his fists.

"Um, sir I'm not quite sure I understand what you mean, why are you so angry?" Naruto thought he would try to embarrass Naruto, well he was but certainly not in the way he expected!

"Why am I angry? Because your letting the girl on top! Plus! There is perfectly good food getting burnt right beside you!" Raikage stated matter of factly while crossing his arms seeming much calmer.

"…" was all Yuki could think, seeing as how she was blood red in the face and racing to save the stir fry.

"R-Raikage-sama! Don't say such things! She was just helping me with a burn I'd gotten," Naruto was blushing an amazing and possibly newest deep shade of red as well.

"Right, right, right, your just kids, no need to hide your intentions from me. Just make sure you continue to deflate Yugito-chan's ego, that's what I came here to say." the Raikage walked out of the house.

"So uhhh… Stir fry huh?" Naruto said, as they sat down and ate it like normal and had a decent conversation.

END Review please! :D I helps me write.

A/N: Okay guys here comes the note for those of you who give a damn, lol. I am sorry for the long wait, this is my most popular story so I updated it first. I'll be honest, I haven't even started on a new chapter for What I'm Made of. I also don't have any intention of doing Naruto MSR2 anytime soon because when I tried to post the whole story. People would complain I wasn't changing it, which I ADOPTED it, not freaking planned on changing it, I was going to start where the original author left off. But It'll be a while, maybe one day I'll sit down and start on it for a while. Anyhow, I have a lot of free time outside of training for Basic Training which I should be leaving for in less then 8 months. Well I'm gone cya nigguhs.


	5. A Hunt, for Help

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, this is mainly to get my story up to 20k words, but it's not senseless drabble just to get up my word count. I spent several hours thinking over what I wanted to happen. I will have Naruto leave Kumo eventually, not very soon though. Also, I know I haven't had Kyuubi make much of an appearance in this story and I'm sorry. Kyuubi always plays huge roles in what stories I do and don't read and this fic frankly acts like Kyuubi isn't there. But I will have a filler arc that deals with Kyuubi while Naruto trains for meeting the Shinigami's Son.**

**To the Story!**

Chapter 5: Hunt for Help.

Naruto woke up and looked across the room, laying across the room laid his brother and best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Still in a coma, and still as far as ever from getting out of it.

"Sasuke I promise to you, I will find a way to get you out of this…" Naruto then got ready and slid on his Sennin cloak.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Yuki making him some ramen for lunch and handing him a plate filled with Sausage, Pancakes, and Zucchini Omelet.

"Aw come on, I was wanting ramen for breakfast," Naruto grabbed the plate and quickly chomped it down, turning to smile at Yuki who handed him a bag filled with 3 ramen cups.

"Try not to have your boss tear down the door when you come home this time." Yuki said this and hugged him and went back to what she was doing.

****4:00 at ASB 001 room****

"Glad to see everyone still here and that all of you did your exercises, the seals I placed on you made sure of that." Naruto looked at the extremely tired students.

"Today we will be learning…" Naruto then taught for several hours deciding the kids needed a break.

****6 hours later at the ASB dojo****

"Today you will do half of what you did yesterday, these 20 Chunin and 5 Jounin and 3 ANBU and 1 Captain. From here on out they will be my assistants, The captain will serve as a substitute when I go on missions as well…" Naruto then left to his office at the top of the huge building.

Raikage suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, "Naruto we have to talk… now, meet me in my office."

When Naruto reached the office he saw a Hunter-nin standing at attention in front of the Raikage's desk looking ready to report.

"Naruto, we have spotted an extremely powerful medic-nin at the border. Rumor has it, she knows how to shorten or completely recover comatose states." Raikage knew that would get Naruto's interest.

"We want her alive and maybe even join us, it would be better then just hoping she doesn't betray us and kill all the coma patients rather then heal them."

"I suppose you want me to hunt down this medic-nin and bring her back to Kumo by any means necessary yes?" Naruto knew that the Raikage knew he'd say yes to heal Sasuke.

"Yes and it is a solo mission as well as confidential, no one is to know the whereabouts of you nor this medic-nin. Rumor has it that Akatsuki is out for her to join their cause as well, they apparently have several of their members in need of medical attention… Thus is the price of power not earned, power that isn't earned is poisonous, toxic even. Look at the Mangekyou, it is the definition of unearned power. No offense…" Raikage stated remembering Naruto's own Mangekyou.

"Yes… about my Mangekyou…"

It was several hours since Naruto had spoken to the Raikage about his Sharingan problems. To say the Raikage was worried would be… completely a lie, he didn't give a damn, but oh well.

As he walked through the doors at around 10:00 because he didn't have to train Yugito for a while he saw the house empty. When a ninja sees something amiss, his first reaction is caution…

Naruto grabbed a kunai and activated his Sharingan and sent massive amounts of chakra to it, to increase it's power. The tomoes were spinning almost to fast to tell that it wasn't just a circle.

He slowly crept through the house, the first room he checked was Sasuke's room, he peeked in and saw a shadow move and immediately flung almost 20 kunai and 10 shuriken at the shadow…

Turns out, it was just the candle moving the shadows in the room.

The next room he checked was his own, he crept into the room blazing Sharingan as he used it to pierce the darkness like a freshly sharpened sword through butter. He checked all the rooms and possible hiding spots.

Then he checked the guest bedrooms and Yuki's bedroom, this was when he saw a shadow move. Making careful to observe it to be sure it wasn't a candle he…

BAM$!

Naruto was imbedded in the wall across from her bedroom, courtesy of a very angry, very naked Yuki. "Perver-" was all she got till she realized it was Naruto.

"Oh my gosh! Naruto I'm so sorry! Wait… Why were you peeping into my room?" Yuki stared down Naruto, almost like a mother lecturing a child.

"I-I uh… I thought you were a ninja!" Naruto tried to say, as he looked at her he realized she was completely naked…

Yuki apparently also realized the predicament and quickly blushed blood red and stormed off into her room slamming the door behind her.

"That was… Unexpected, though I can't say it wasn't worth it in the end after all" Naruto was smirking but still blushing, thought it's not the first time he'd seen those features on a woman. It was the first time he'd seen Yuki like that.

After their little squabble Naruto had turned to the kitchen to make a dinner to make up for accidentally peeping on her.

He made barbeque rib that he had cut from the bone to make it easier and cleaner to eat. Some lightly sweetened white rice, a fresh roll for each of them and some sort of assortment of vegetables.

Yuki hadn't come out of her room ever since he got home, so he decided to check on Yuki. He walked up to her door and knocked on it, there was no answer…

"Yuki, I'm sorry about earlier, I made you dinner to make up for it" he called out.

Not a single sound came from inside the room, Naruto was getting worried but he didn't want a repeat performance. So he put his hands together in a ram seal and unleashed a large pulse of chakra, most of the chakra bounced off of the walls and returned to him. But a lot of chakra went through the walls and bounced back to him after bouncing all over the room. When it returned to him, he saw there was no sign of life inside her room.

Quickly bursting through the door, he quickly scanned the area, noticing that the window was opened and there seemed to be a blood smear on the curtain.

Now Naruto was frantic as he tore through the room looking for clues, he quickly saw a small patch that held part of a symbol of sorts.

He couldn't identify the symbol, but knew somebody that could… The Raikage.

Naruto burst through the office doors finding a startled Raikage that was sleeping on the makeshift futon in his office.

"Naruto! What is the meaning of this?" the Raikage quickly got up and sat down in his chair. He saw the distraught look on Naruto's face, and he knew Naruto didn't freak out over nothing.

"Yuki… She was kidnapped! I found this but I don't know what it is." He quickly slid the patch of cloth over to Raikage.

"This… is the symbol of a clan long forgotten in this village. They had been banished for similar reasons as Konoha's Orochimaru, crazed scientists without hearts. Their name has since been long forgotten, among the sea of their sins was one that combined them with other people. Making them no longer simply evil, but insane." Raikage stared at the cloth remembering the stories his father told him as a child.

"So they posses qualities normally reserved to specific clans?" Naruto knew how to fight people like Orochimaru and if they were the same, it wouldn't be easy.

"Yes, but because they didn't just take DNA but they also retained the other persons, memories, consciousness, and even… their soul." Raikage stared Naruto down.

"They have been known to live for hundreds of years, because when they got old they would combine with a young captured prisoner." Raikage knew exactly what they wanted Yuki for.

"Wait… so your telling me that they have prisoners to combine with when they feel they've used their current body to it fullest extents?" Naruto knew that was exactly what Orochimaru did as well, only it sounded like these people had an incomplete version of it.

"Precisely that's why you must hurry and find Yuki-Chan. I feel that they desire her body for her lineage not just her body, that means they'll protect her at all costs." Naruto seemed to become alert at the mention of her lineage.

"What do you mean lineage? As far as I knew Yuki was part of a minor clan in Kumo that hated her for reasons no one could explain." Raikage seemed to chuckle at this as he chucked Naruto a light yellow file folder.

Sarutsuchi- Native clan to the mountains Kumo inhabited when they decided to create a hidden village. The Sarutsuchi fought with absolute vigor to keep us at bay, they had a fiery passion for the mountain so strong, that Kumo almost considered relocating. Until they found the reason they defended it was for 3 reasons, a precious mine holding materials unknown to any of the shinobi. This seemed to be the residing place for their deities (deities is plural for deity, it's another word for god.) they seemed to have had an important event coming up soon.

The third and final reason was that they apparently received a warning from the gods that there would be an attack by great evil peoples. This was soon discovered to have been talking about Konoha attacking the mountain.

Bloodline- Feast of Gods, (I'll get a romanji translator soon.)

Requirements- Killing the opponent first, cannot absorb living opponent, attempting to will effectively destroy your mind and the other person will gain your power instead.

After finally defeating the Sarutsuchi, they found that the Sarutsuchi had a bloodline limit (Kekkai Genkai?), that allowed them to absorb peoples power. Though this power came with many disadvantages, on each time it was used the life span of that person was reduced, not by much but enough to add up. Second they could only use it about once a year, or in rare cases twice a year. Third it only granted the user their abilities outside bloodline limits, and only a third of the person original power. Third they would inherit any diseases from the absorbed as well, making absorbing random enemies a very bad idea. Fourth, after absorption they would be drained of most of their chakra and energy, making battlefield absorption not an option. Fifth, they would also absorb emotions, effectively eventually driving the user insane but it could be countered. (Clan secret) Sixth, if the user uses his absorption ability, his child is guaranteed not to receive the ability, but if they didn't their child would be more likely to receive a more powerful version of it.

There is also a very rare ability granted to lucky individuals at birth, with a far more potent version of the ability. It allows them to absorb up to 6 times a year, and receive triple the power from their opponent. This ability is so rare, that it's only happened 3 times since the birth of the clan, and once since the foundation of Kumo no gakure.

Yuri Sarutsuchi - Killed in the clan wars by the combined might of the leader of Senju, Uchiha, Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Sarutsuchi heir. The fight was impossible to win but eventually the Uchiha leader caught Yuri with an Amaterasu effectively crippling Yuri and allowing them to finish her.

Rank- SS

Crimes- Near Genocide of the Hyuuga clan. Attempted to absorb dying Rikudo Sennin.

Children- None.

Gender- Male

? Sarutsuchi- Died fighting on the battlefield against the chosen Raikage when an assault on the mountain began. Blinded bye greed for the Raikage's power attempted to absorb him while he was still alive. Name was never found out, body destroyed by the retreating Sarutsuchi.

Rank- S almost SS

Crimes- None

Children- None

Gender- None (JK) Male

Yuki Sarutsuchi- Current citizen of Kumo no Gakure, chose not to become a ninja, effectively causing her to be exiled from the clan. Many assassins from the clan have tried to kill her, but they always failed.

Rank- E

Crimes- None

Children- None

Gender- Female

Naruto reread the last entry several times trying to make sense of it. Apparently Yuki had the power to become one of, if not THE most powerful person in the world.

"Yuki… Why did she never tell me?" Naruto tossed the paper back to Raikage while looking down at the floor slightly.

"Well, maybe because anyone, and everyone she told ridiculed her and hated her when she told them. From what I gather, she seems to have quite the liking for you Naruto. Honestly I'd be surprised if she had told you." Raikage couldn't blame Naruto for being somewhat insulted, nor Yuki for being secretive.

"But, she should know that I of all people would accept her no matter what! I mean I couldn't give a damn if she had the fucking Rinnegan, Sharingan, Byakugan, and Feast of Gods and chose to be a god damn fry cook!" Naruto's Sharingan seemed to be spinning out of control. Not really angry at Yuki but angry at himself that he presented himself as someone who could not be trusted.

"Naruto, also you of all people should understand that she was scared of what you'd think of her if she told you." Raikage had a point.

"I guess, but I'm going to need that piece of cloth." Naruto took the cloth from Raikage and applied some chakra. Seeing no reaction he set it on the table and performed a few hand seals. When he was done he lightly touched the cloth with his index finger.

Suddenly visible only to a Sharingan or Byakugan a trail of chakra appeared. All clothes these days have some sort of jutsu used to create them, whether to weave them, design them or both. This means they have a chakra connection that lasts for several hours.

"Thanks Raikage, I'll be back when I've found her and taken her home to report in." Naruto was about to leave when the Raikage spoke up.

"Boy are you out of your mind? Your strong I'll give you that, but theres no way in hell I'm going to allow you to go alone. Even a Sennin can be overpowered and your not even a high level Sennin yet without your Mangekyou! I'll have 2 squads of ANBU and a team of Jounin and Chunin. They will follow your orders and help you kill as many of the Orochimaru spawns as possible." Naruto nodded at this and shun shined to the edge of the village.

After about an hour of conversing with the gate guards to pass time, Naruto sensed the forces approaching.

"Naruto-sama, please lead the way we will follow." the ANBU captain bowed.

Nodding to this Naruto took off at speeds slow enough for the ANBU to keep up with.

But the Chunin were falling behind but they could follow trails since they knew this was urgent asking to slow down would prove utterly stupid.

20 minutes later they arrived at a cave, with a few torches outside of it and a rock that seemed to serve as a primitive door of some sort.

"Conceal your chakra, and use invisibility Genjutsu, also cast static field incase there are cameras, or any other sort of electronic devices." Naruto quickly cast both jutsu pulling out a kunai he slowly crept through the tunnel.

Coming to a pass that seemed to have 3 different routes he quickly motioned for the Chunin and Jounin to go to the left, a squad of ANBU and their captain to go to the right. While him and the last squad went down the middle path.

Naruto was quick to realize it was really quiet and abandoned, it had been almost 10 minutes since they enter the cave and haven't ran into a single enemy.

About 20 minutes more they arrived at a door and behind them the other ANBU and Chunin and Jounin with one Chunin missing.

"What happened to your other member?" two Chunin tossed what seemd to be a being with 2 different bodies attached to it.

"This is what attacked us, it came from a hole in the ceiling and wielded 4 different swords and killed our teammate. It also said, "You won't make it pass him," before he bit down on what seemed to be a suicide pill." Naruto's eyes narrowed at this, quickly casting his chakra location jutsu, he noticed behind the door was a huge beast.

"Guys… we got one hell of a fight on our hands, prepare your most powerful jutsu because when I open that door, your going to repeatedly cast it at what ever moves without a Kumo symbol on it." Naruto kicked the doors open and tried to activate his Mangekyou but quickly felt pain like he'd never felt before. He collapsed and lost consciousness…

TBC…

**A/N: Hmmm, well guys I wrote this about 5 days after releasing chapter 4. But I have no idea when or if I'm getting internet back, but don't fret! I will be going to my friends house semi-soon! Why am I writing this? It's not like you'll see it! :S**

**Also, on another note. I lost all my precious reviews for chapter 4 when I had to remove it to correct it. So if you reviewed it way back in the day when I posted it, just message me or review it again if it means that much to you. I also went on my story stats and found a better inspiration for writing then reviews. I get so many hits on the stories I write it's ridiculous. I don't even know how people found it since it was so buried under other more updated stories lol. Well Ja Ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Demon's Best Friend.

A/N:** I know, I know, I know, it's been a really long time since I updated, I just find it hard to write these days unless I have nothing else to do. I'm going to try to just write really short chapters, and update a little more often, no promises though. It won't be too often as I don't have internet at my house yet, but I do have access to it, bear with me guys. I found beta readers to help me in the story (: I hope the grammar and spelling will be far nicer now. In other news, I will be changing the rating to Teen because… well it's pointless to have it at M when there is no M rated content in it, and it might make people who don't want to read an M rated story more comfortable with clicking on it. Well thanks guys I hope you enjoy this clip haha I realize it's really short, but I really need to read my story again before I write anymore.**

Naruto woke up to find the last of his squad being cleaved in half by a giant white tail. He immediately attempted to get to his feet and prepare to fight but his legs felt like jell-o and his strength nonexistent.

He suddenly remembered the seals he devised that was filled with adrenaline and chakra sustenance. Thanking himself and promising to spend a whole day worshiping himself for thinking of that idea, he formed his hands into the ram seal and let-a-rip.

At first he barely felt anything, but when the adrenaline found its way to his heart and started reaching every inch of his body, he almost instantly felt like he could take on Kyuubi herself with both his arms cut off.

He looked up in an attempt to size up his opponent; big mistake, Naruto now had to stand up to even see the top of the monster he had to fight. He prepared a kunai and got into a fighting stance, silently praying to Kami that this fight would go more smooth, than he predicted.

It was a 25 foot behemoth of a white fox, extremely beautiful, but you could tell by looking in its eyes that, assuming it was weak, had been the downfall of many men. His eyes followed the body of the fox; from head to tail, watching the appendages swing ever so smoothly. Even in its clearly enraged state, the beast was beautiful and graceful beyond compare.

He kept on guard, not wanting to be the one to make the first move, for fear of making a mistake that could surely cost him his life.

'There is something not quite right here. How could a clan so unheard of, so out of the way, produce something this… sinister… this, powerful.' Naruto's contemplation was all the invitation the beast needed as it lunged.

Naruto acting fast spun out of the way and attempted to use a kunai to slice the beasts ankles, much to his surprise… he did.

He hopped back and watched the creature howl in pain, and expected it to collapse and not put up much of a fight. He began to form seals for a no paper sealing technique that kept beings unconscious… until the 'injuries' healed on sight. They healed so fast, it looked like an extremely skilled tailor had been sewing them up.

He immediately canceled his technique and back flipped to avoid one of the beasts massive tails, forming seals for a earth technique which he possessed few of.

"Doton: Gigantic Mud Wall no Jutsu!" Naruto began spewing the very unpleasant tasting soggy earth.

Normally this technique was used to block, or reduce incoming attacks, however Naruto rarely had trouble with dodging, blocking, or enduring hits. So the jutsu he was forced to learn by Sasuke during their time with Orochimaru, was used offensively.

Naruto aimed under the beast and watched as the earth forced it into the ceiling with huge pressure, if the impact wasn't enough, the earth was forming around the kitsune as well.

Hoping to trap it with the technique he quickly formed a fire technique and a water technique to follow.

"Katon: Fire Dragon no Jutsu!" Naruto put as much chakra as he could into the technique to improve it's heat, rather then it's speed or power. He wasn't going for boom, but sizzle, as he saw the rock begin to melt under the heat, he began his next technique.

"Suiton: Icy Wave no Jutsu!" Naruto was almost certain that what ever was encased in that dome, would be, for a very long time.

Promptly collapsing to his ass, he took in the huge obsidian jail in front of him, he admired it, though he couldn't understand how he took it out so 'easily' while several high-ranked shinobi fell before it like it was nothing.

He began to return to the city to report what had happened, until he heard a crack… worrisome… snap…. terrifying… explosion, horrific.

Quickly shun shining out of the way of the shard blades of obsidian that no doubt would've cut him to pieces, he opened his eyes to see the beast standing there as though nothing happened.

No time to think, Naruto quickly went into a frenzy of seals while jumping over the massive body and let a rip.

"Raiton: Tiger Fang no Jutsu!" Naruto let the blade shaped lightning head straight for the beast, hoping to hit dead on, he was thoroughly disappointed. The beast spun around and engulfed the jutsu in it's maw and… ate it.

'No good…' Naruto began throwing explosive kunai to distract it while he began gaining some ground in the limited space he had.

'I've got to get outside, where there are trees, space, and possibly reinforcements.' Naruto began sprinting towards the exit just as the beast appeared in front of him, hurling him across the room with it's massive paw.

"You think there is an escape? When you've encountered a kitsune… there is no such thing as escape any longer." It was the first words the beast has sa-… wait, words?

"You talk?" Naruto had met talking animals before, it wasn't too uncommon, in summons and demons.

Of all of Orochimaru's experiments, he has never known the all animal ones to talk. Orochimaru had once told them that the only way to get a mortal animal to speak was to cross it with human DNA, because all animals were born with different vocal cords, and that summons/demons didn't have vocal cords, they used pure chakra to emit sounds with which we are familiar.

"Of course I talk human… where do you think your pitiful race learned language from. Surely you didn't believe such a naïve little species as yours could invent something so complex did you?" The feminine sounding voice put him on edge, having a female bijuu within you could do that.

"Well, if your not the average experiment gone wrong… the what the hell are you? Some kind of demon or summoning creature?" Naruto was hoping that the beast would get distracted with the conversation and leave an opening to escape to the outside.

"Ha, as you humans would call us, yes we are youkai, or demon. As such you should be bowing before the power presented before you." The fox seemed to actually believe he would do just that… and he called humans naïve.

"Hm, as much we've so lovingly learned in the past, demons generally aren't very much trustworthy." Naruto began to formulate any sort of plan he could, whether it be escape, or victory, as long as it got rid of the problem.

The fox almost seemed to smirk at that comment, "And you'd be well to remember that mortal…" The fox jumped at Naruto, as he turned into a log and a trap went off filled with lightning imbued kunai.

The fox was surprised by this and stunned/paralyzed by the electricity passing through it's body and the fact that it fell for such an amateur trap.

Naruto was hightailing out of there, every corner could spell the end for him at the speeds he was moving one wrong turn and his whole body would be mush.

Naruto felt his muscles reaching the limit of chakra endurance they could take as he leapt from the entrance and into a tree. Muscles killing him as he felt the toxic acidic feeling in his legs being overcharged with chakra.

Mere seconds later the fox came barreling out of the chasm, rage and embarrassment written clearly on the face of the once confident kitsune.

Naruto, for once didn't feel like he stood a chance… He felt powerless against such a monstrosity, almost like the beast owned him…

Naruto quickly leapt above the fox launching a volley of shuriken, as he landed took a full spring and kicked it in the side, satisfyingly hearing bones crack under the pressure.

Turning around as though the kick never happened, the fox leapt back into battle, launching his tails at Naruto.

Naruto narrowly dodged each one for a while, until one got past his defense, instead of pummeling him and throwing him like he'd thought, the tail went straight through his shoulder.

Pulling Naruto to itself with him impaled on the tail, slamming him into the ground and slashing him across the chest.

Rearing back all it's tails for the final blow the fox began to lunge forward to deal the finishing blow… a red aura emitted from Naruto, encasing him in at protective layer and burning the fox's paws forcing it off of him.

Naruto stood up, Sharingan blazing so fast you couldn't even tell they were tomas rather then just a circle.

Wounds healing and sizzling you could hear the flesh burning back together, 3 blood red tails swaying behind him, Naruto looked the beast dead in the eye and let out a ghastly roar.

"What the hell are you? Your no mere mortal!" The fox said this more out of fear then anything.

Naruto charged at him with speed that even the fox couldn't follow, quickly upper cutting the fox in the stomach Naruto began to charge up a Rasengan in each hand.

He quickly lunged into the air towards the immobile fox and slammed them into it. The fox cringed and for the first time in a long time feared for it's life.

Naruto landed on the ground with a crash while waiting for the fox to reach the ground to let out another assault.

Meanwhile…

***Naruto***

Naruto woke up expecting to see his eternal resting place that kami deemed him fit to exist in.

Instead he saw the familiar sewer that he had seen too many times before. He began his journey towards the Kyuubi's jail, hoping to find out if the Kyuubi knew anything of this monstrosity.

He made many wrong turns, but he finally arrived at the cage room, it seemed no matter where you went in the place, you always went where you needed to be.

Naruto walked into the room to see Kyuubi channeling chakra into the pipes around the room, he then realized what happened, something that hadn't happened in a long time.

He approached the cage, "Kyuubi?", Kyuubi slowly opened one eye in response to the call of her title.

Even thought he was close to Kyuubi and knew she would never hurt him, he couldn't help but be intimidated by the sight of a giant fox with blood red eyes.

"**Naruto, there is no reason to be ashamed, I honestly would have been insanely surprised if you managed to defeat a 6 tail at your age. Hell, I'm surprised you survived 5 seconds, much less actually put up a fight**."

"Kyuubi, what are you going on about, are you telling me you know this fox?" Naruto still feeling the exhaustion of the fight, even though in his mindscape, he was just as exhausted mentally as he was physically.

"**I do not know this Kit in particular, but I do know that it is part of one of the more powerful Kitsune families. You can tell by the fact that this one doesn't fight with just raw strength and power**." Kyuubi seemed to be growing weary from using chakra on him. "**The fight is over, you needn't know how, but the beast is defeated, when he wakes you will need to talk to him. He'll have something for you**." Smirked a knowing Kyuubi.

***Naruto***

Naruto was forced out of his mind to look at the demolished landscape, the entrance to the base was covered in rubble. Trees were down everywhere, it looked as if a legitimate force of nature have some through here with a bone to pick with mother nature.

As he walked he saw a bleeding and unconscious girl laying against a stump.

"Hey you! Are you okay?" Naruto rushed over the girl, hoping that Kyuubi hadn't managed to catch an innocent in the crossfire of the fight.

As he examined her, he realized that the girl had claws… not to mention the ears of a fox and tails laying underneath her.

He put 2 and 2 together… and came up with 5.

'Oh my god Kyuubi you turned someone into a fox!' Naruto apparently still delirious from his fight and lack of straight thinking.

"Naruto… you idiot, this is the fox you were fighting earlier, this is their humanoid form." Kyuubi had half a mind to drain all his chakra so he would pass out and wake up with a clearer mind.

"You mean… the powerful being I was fighting was a woma-AURGH!" The disbelieving tone in his voice was more then enough for Kyuubi to knock him out.

Naruto collapsed into the form of the fox girl.

A/N: **Yo guys, sorry bout the short chapter, but this has been sitting in my save files for a while now. I need to read my own story again before I can come up with a further chapter, I don't wanna contradict myself too much ya know?**


End file.
